Spellbound
by EnraptureSins
Summary: [UNEDITED] Ami, a renowned cold-hearted maiden, is one of the few skeptics that turn to reasoning the abnormal instead of blaming it on a supernatural whim. So it was no surprise when she finds an odd woman stranded outside her home sputtering nonsense that Ami brushed it off as the woman being hysterical. That is until she met him.
1. Stranger

**Hello, readers! For those who've never read my works, I'm EnraptureSins, a SM fanfic writer who likes to use the characters for my own personal universes and stories. Sometimes I do write canon work, but for the most part, I like to make my own stories with the characters that have interesting plots. Therefore, I wanted to try to write a more supernatural diverse story with a plot that can at least span more than 70 chapters (I've got an ideal pacing for things), and that's where Spellbound came from! As usual, I do have a word limit which will be 500 word limit (that is why chapters are short), but don't worry, I'm a pretty decent writer so a shorter word limit won't take away from the story or plot! **

***Story takes place in an alternative universe. Please make note that most characters will have inverted (different) personalities compared to their manga/anime/crystal counterpart. Pairing is Ami/Zoisite with other pairings included as well.**

* * *

 _Spellbound_

 _1/ Stranger_

The hearth crackled with from the soothing fire in its pits. Illuminating the small, dim room in a mixture of shadows and light, it projected an aura of warmth and coziness within the room despite the raging storm outside. Peering over the edge of her glasses, Ami surveyed the room; her wistful icy blue eyes slid over the two worn down bookcases, a small desk cluttered with books and folders, and the iron cage where her pet owl, Thoth, was perched cocking his head to the side. Closing her book, she laid it on the side table beside her armchair and slid her glasses off.

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was late in the evening, just a bit past six, "Maybe she is awake by now," Ami murmured standing up and placing her glasses on top of her book. "Would she be hungry? Hope she isn't ill. And she would need bathe, that's for sure."

Ami treaded slowly across the wooden floor creaking with each delicate step. The woman Ami spoke mildly about to herself was a woman she found passed out in front of the iron gates to her home. Before the rain became harder, Ami brought her, to the best of her ability, inside her home. The woman's body was paler than the moon, her blond hair her matted with rain and wet soil, and her muddy dress—Ami knew that the material and style wasn't something a poor woman like her would ever wear—was torn, soaked by the rain, and stained in dry blood. The blood seemed to come from the crevice of her neck where Ami found two punctures…as if something sharp had pierced it.

Of course, that was earlier, about half an hour ago. The woman hadn't left the room or if she did, Ami must've been too engrossed into her novel to notice. But when she opened the door to her bedroom, the blue haired maiden found the woman wedged in the corner. Sapphire eyes wide. Legs pulled close to her chest. Ami had never seen a petrified expression like it in her life.

Standing in the doorway, Ami pursed her lips and sighed, "I see you're awake. Would you like a bath? Some dinner?" The woman hadn't answered her. "Look, the storm won't be over for a while. And I know I'm a stranger to you, but at least I have the decency to bring you inside."

Because Goddess knows that Ami didn't like anyone being in her home—especially uninvited odd guests. She liked being alone, excluding Thoth who kept her company, and with her books. Friends were a nuisance. Family was hell personified. The woman's eyes franticly searched for any lie in her words. Ami guessed she didn't find any because she slipped from her corner and stood, stiffened with dread.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ami grumbled rubbing her aching temple. "I'll have a bath and dinner prepared. Do as you wish."

* * *

 **Updated Endnote: Until chapter 40, any usual opening and end notes will not be present (except for this one). Just simply the chapter itself. However, the usual "review comment" will still be present (which I do anyways lol I like hearing everyone's thoughts about the story. Helps me grow as a writer). Hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	2. Introduction

_xxxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _2/ Introduction_

Ami highly expected the woman to run away after letting her know she was free to do as she pleased. If the woman wanted to go out in the storm then that was her problem. Not Ami's. But, to the Goddess's amusement (and a certain blue haired maiden's dismay), once Ami finished running the bathe and returned to her plain bedroom, she found the woman on her bed staring out the window. The same fear paled her complexion and a hand faintly brushed against her neck. A look of contemplation and worry glimmered in her window reflection.

Tilting her head, Ami pushed the door, making a slight creak sound and as a response, the woman flinched and snatched her hand down, looking toward her, "The bath is ready. I'll let you borrow a dress of mine," Ami sauntered to a wooden dresser and pulled out a light blue plain dress. The woman crept off the bed, flinching again when her feet touched the floor, and stared at Ami with an unreadable expression.

Ami glanced at the foot that the woman barely put any pressure on. She hadn't noticed how swollen it looked, but she would take care of it later. Draping the dress over her arm, Ami motioned for the woman to follow her out into the hallway and led her to a small bathroom. Handing her the dress, the woman walked into the bathroom, but paused.

"Is there something wrong?" Ami's voice sounded strain, as if she were irritated.

The woman shook her head and closed the door. Ami snorted. She walked away and headed to the kitchen. While preparing some vegetable soup, Ami's eyes gazed into the curtain drawn window, looking through her reflection, to the storm outside. She could make out the faint outlines of the country capital. Ami was a loner and so, she lived on the outskirts of Deimos, the capital of the Country of Ravens.

Looking away, Ami finished preparing the soup—enough for two people—and poured an equal amount into two bowls. She didn't have to turn around to know that the woman finished her bath. The soft sounds her bare feet made alerted her to it. Ami swiftly picked up the two bowls and set them on opposite ends of the table (she only had two chairs, each at the head of the table). Choosing to ignore the woman, she sat down and began eating.

Eventually, the woman sat down, her eyes staring at the soup, "It's not poisoned," Ami muttered as the woman furrowed her eyebrows.

Taking her word for it, the woman took a sip," Thank…thank you," the woman whispered. Ami tilted her head, watching the frail woman devour the soup.

"Ah, so you do talk. I was beginning to think you were mute."

The woman froze, "I'm sorry…I…"

Annoyed, Ami sighed, "Forget it. At least tell me your name."

The woman, again, contemplated, but gave in, "My name is Minako," she muttered with slight bitterness.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	3. Mark

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _3/ Mark_

The storm had died down half an hour ago. And as much as Ami wanted to kick her "guest" out, Ami's cold heart melted in that moment. She wasn't sure what came over her. Maybe it was because of sprain ankle—which she knew she would have to go and seek help from the country's priestess—or maybe it was because the woman looked so…fragile. Ami never felt bad for anyone, but she did and against her typical attitude, she offered Minako a place in her home until she could figure out where in the seven hells she came from.

Sighing, Ami closed her book and turned to the woman seated on the floor near the fireplace, "I have a feel questions to ask you, Minako. Please remember that I'm allowing you sanctuary in my home and I would appreciate it if you would cooperate with me."

Minako bit her lip, her eyes seem glassy, "…what questions do you want to ask?" The weariness in her tone told Ami enough: this would not be easy. Masking her annoyance, Ami slipped her glasses off, breathed on them, and began wiping the dirty spots on them clean.

"Why are you afraid?" Minako flinched from her question. The woman curled her hands into a fist and casted a side, pain glance towards the fireplace. Her blue eyes appeared stormy, lighting up like lightning from the wavering flames. The blond woman didn't answer her right away. Reluctance stiffened her weak form.

"My guess was that you were running from something," Ami continue slipping her glasses back on. "Explains why you had no shoes on in the middle of a downpour. Also, your torn and bloody clothing is yet another indication and that mark…on your neck. Quite peculiar might I add."

Without thinking, Minako raised her hand to the spot on her neck, "You wouldn't believe me," the woman finally blurted out. "This mark…you wouldn't believe me. You wouldn't."

 _Oh, for Goddess's sakes_ Ami groaned, "Then tell me and we shall see. Did something attack you whilst you ran?"

"No…" Minako shook her head. "My…husband. He did it whilst I slept. He…I…"

Tears coated her turbulent eyes, "And why would he harm you?"

 _The same way that woman hurt your beloved father_ her inner thoughts hissed. Ami paused as too many unpleasant memories surfaced. The darkness haunting her teen years made her skin pale. Just the thought of the wretched woman…

"He…I don't think he wanted too. He promised me an eternity in his loving embrace," Minako sputtered. "I didn't realize what he meant. I had my suspicions too! I should've investigated more. I wouldn't be here now."

Ami cocked her eyebrow, "Not to pry into your business, lass, but what are you referring too?" Minako turned toward her. A single tear trailed down rosy cheeks, her hand still placed over the punctures Ami bandaged earlier.

"My husband…is a prince of air."

Ami froze in shock and then, snorting, she burst into laughter.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	4. Photo

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _4/ Photo_

Ami would have to admit.

The blue maiden wasn't one to lose her composure so easily—thus, she apologized to poor woman who appeared distraught at her sudden outburst. Pale and fragile as ever, her displeasure quickly shifted to blankness and Ami knew what had happened: Minako was withdrawing away. Whatever trust Ami I earned was broken. Not that she cared. But it did sting just a little.

Sighing, the conversation ended in silence. The rest of the evening was uneventful save for the bed arrangement. Trying her best to be kind, Ami told Minako she could have the bed and that she would sleep on the loveseat. Thoth, hooting lightly, ruffled his feathers and with a bitter smile, Ami bid him goodnight and doze off.

The next morning, Ami woke up first. It was early before dawn, close to six, and Ami's back was sore. She wasn't used to sleeping on the couch. Sitting up, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim room while mentally planning today's schedule out. She planned to take Minako and herself to the market, since it was market day, to buy some provisions and pay a visit to the Hino Priestess. Within the Country of Ravens, the Hino Family were the "supernatural priest and priestesses" who served the Phoenix Maiden and claimed to be her descendants; however, she took that lightly and saw them as healers only. Hopefully, with being an acquaintance, she she might aid Minako as a favor rather than as business.

Unforntately, there was no telling with the cold tempered priestess.

Ami slid off the couch and stood, her eyes slowly drifting to her bedroom door. Was the woman awake? Ami prided privacy, which explained why she lived on the outskirts, so she was a bit hesitant upon intruding. However, it was her home. Coming to a decision, she sighed. She would peep into the room and if the woman was awake, Ami would prepare some breakfast. Quietly, the blue maiden headed to the door and knocked once. Then twice. After the third knock, she opened the unlocked door, and peeped inside.

Minako wasn't in the bed. Frowning, Ami opened the door wider and found her odd guest peering at a picture frame on the desk in the far-left side of the room. Ami knew what she was staring at. It was a photo of her birth mother and father, holding her lovingly, and standing in front of a large manor.

Ami's left eye twitched and coldness seeped into her heart, "Would you like some breakfast?" Her tone solidified into ice causing Minako to flinch. Turning to her, Minako gave her a quick nod. Backing away from the door, Ami slipped away; memories from her younger years brought out a heartlessness she became renowned for in this quiet town.

She wasn't blaming Minako for the past that haunted Ami. The woman hardly knew her—and unfortunately, she planned to keep their odd relationship that way.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	5. Florist

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _5/ Florist_

Minako was fortunate that she and Ami were the same sizes. The blue maiden let her borrow a pair of flats and a plain, navy blue short-sleeved dress. When Minako asked her why she had so many blue things, Ami simply answered that she was fond of blue and all its shades. It was her favorite color. Not that anyone in Deimos seemed to make that connection. They had too many speculations about the blue hair maiden living on the town's outskirts.

At the thought, Ami snorted as she let Thoth out his cage and placed him on her shoulder. He didn't stay there long, though, and fluttered to the top of her head before nestling down. It was also the first-time Ami saw a flicker of amusement come from the blond. Without a word, Ami opened the front door—allowing her guest to leave first—and then exiting and locking the door. The morning sun peaked from behind the mountains in the distance and its light mingled with the remaining darkness.

"Your ankle doesn't bother you, does it?" Ami asked sauntering down the path; Minako followed her without much a fuss. "It's a few minutes walk to the capital."

Minako shook her head, which she took the liberty of putting in a messy bun, "I'm…fine," she replied swiftly. Content with the blond's reply, Ami began their trek to the capital that seemed to come alive with every step they took towards it.

Upon arriving at the capital, it was small, but not too small to be consider a town. A few people trailed the wide cobblestone road, a farmer bringing in his produces on his horse drawn wagon tipped his hat to them and other early birds, and the stalls and shops prepared to open for the day. Ami didn't know anyone in town personally, so though a few men and women wished them a good morning, Ami gave her "happiest" smile to them in return. Minako, staring in awe—and obviously not as awkward and shy as before—waved, smiling brightly. Ami snorted. What an odd girl indeed.

"Ah, if it isn't Ami. Up as early as usual on Market Day," a very familiar voice called out. Trying her hardest to not appear annoyed, Ami realized they had passed by a flower shop. One she tried to avoid whenever she ventured into town.

Turning to the voice, Ami's lips were too firm, "Thoth's with you today, I see. Mornin' wise owl," the brown-haired woman chirped. Thoth hooted while ruffling his feathers. "And who might this young girl be?"

The woman shifted her eyes toward the blond, "This is Minako. She is a guest of mine," bitterness saturated her tone. "If you have no other inquiries, Makoto, then we shall be on our way."

Makoto frowned, "I haven't seen her around these parts before."

Irritated, Ami sighed loudly, "She arrived yesterday."

"I see…" was all the florist said. "Well then, welcome to Deimos, Miss Minako."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	6. Noble

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _6/ Noble_

Ami wasn't trying to be rude, however, they had things to do and Minako's ankle wasn't going to get better by a simple conversation with a very, very annoying florist. So, with a hurried goodbye, Ami rushed them along toward the temple (she figured they would waste time until the market was fully bursting with life). Fortunately for the blond, there weren't any towering staircases leading to the heavens, but to make up for it, the temple was polished and beautiful with extravagant exterior and interior details.

Minako was in awe. But Ami rushed the blond along before she could observe everything. The temple itself was named the Temple of Ravens—the people seemed quite fond of the black birds—and was ran by the home of the matriarchal noble family: the Hino Family. The family consisted of the Raven Priestess Rei Hino, her mother and father, and her grandfather. Despite the supernatural air the people surrounded the family with, Ami saw them as just and dignified nobles who somewhat admired.

Stepping inside the temple, Ami lead Minako down a hallway leading to the Great Room where the priestess typically dwelled. The guardsmen on either side of the door blocked her from entering.

"The Priestess is currently having an audience. Please come back another time."

 _Another time?_ Ami twitched her lip, "I see," turning to Minako, she glanced down at her ankle. "I guess we will have to go about another means of inspecting the damage."

Minako bit her lip, "Then, perhaps you men will know of another healer in town?" She asked as both men looked between each other.

"Only the Great Hino Family, ma'am"

"Useless lot, aren't you?" Ami muttered. "I suppose we will ask around."

Ami wasn't sure if it was the Goddess's blessing or not, but the doors swung open, revealing a silver-haired odango woman and the Raven Priestess herself. The alabaster woman was well dressed and judging by her clothing, she was an aristocrat—no, a _noble_. A mischievous glimmer twinkled behind her deep blue eyes for a mere second before giving way to a dim abyss. And the priestess, in her cold composure, glimpsed passed her to Minako.

"If it isn't the Lone Maiden," the priestess commented. "You rarely come here."

"Business," Ami got straight to the point. "This is Minako and I'm afraid I lack the skill in healing her sprained ankle."

Amused, she turned to Minako, "Then I shall see to her whilst I am not busy."

Beckoning the quiet woman, Minako followed her after Ami gave her a reassuring look. With the look the Raven Priestess gave her, Ami would be sticking around for a while. The doors closed again leaving her with the noble woman. Sighing, she turned to leave when the woman placed a tight grip on her shoulder.

"Your friend has a refine air to her," the woman mused. "You say her name is Minako?"

Ami frowned, "Yes…"

"Oh, well that is just wonderful, dear."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	7. Runaway

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _7/ Runaway_

Ami was finding the woman odder by the minute, "And what, perhaps, do you mean by that?" The blue maiden didn't care too much about the strange blond, but the aristocrat's tone didn't sit well with her.

The woman cocked her head, "Hm…come with me outside," she lifted her hand and gracefully what passed her. "The walls have ears after all."

 _Odd saying_ Ami snorted. The only reason she was following the woman was to find out how she knew Minako. However, the woman also felt familiar yet unfamiliar and terrifying from what her guts were telling her. But why? The moment they reached the entrance, the silver-haired woman opened the umbrella she had carried with her—Ami hadn't noticed it before—as if the soothing heat was glaring down on them. Ami also noted the ethereal glow surrounding the woman in response to the rising sun. Or maybe she was seeing things.

Skimming the landscape, the woman turned to her and smiled, "Might I introduce myself?" Her eyes, reflecting the sun's glare, appeared a bright baby blue. At least that what she thought made them glow so…peculiarly and beautifully. "I am Grand Duchess Usagi of the House of Moon."

House of Moon? I'm quite sure that is an important noble house Ami thought, "I am Ami Mizuno," she said narrowing her eyes. "What is someone of your status doing out here in the countryside?"

Usagi laughed, "Oh, this place used to be my home once upon a time," her eyes took a sorrowful blue shade. "It has changed so much."

Ami raised her eyebrow, but the woman looked away, "Ah, enough of the past. You seem quite the reliable individual here so I will explain myself to you," Usagi paused. "in exchange for a visit later this evening."

 _This evening?_ Ami snorted, "And why a visit?"

The duchess didn't answer. She ignored the question and continued speaking, "You see, a friend of mine has these four friends—quite odd ones if you ask me—and it seems one of them married a daughter of the Aino House," Usagi shook her head. "Poor soul, something must've gone wrong in her head because she ran away."

Didn't Minako mention something similar before?

 _He promised me an eternity in his loving embrace,_ the words echoed.

 _The mark on her neck…_ Ami frowned, "I see…"

"I swear a pampered female doesn't know the first thing about running away," Usagi slowly smiled. "Never leave a trace of where you gone. Anyways, it led us to this town—and by the Goddess, I just so happened to run into her. What a coincidence!"

Ami froze. It all made sense now. But the question was: who the hell was Minako's husband? For the first time, Ami was nervous. Quiet footsteps approached them from behind. Ami turned around, but the woman didn't.

"So, Minako, how long do you plan to play runaway?" Usagi hummed, twirling her umbrella.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	8. Force

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _8/ Force_

The woman hadn't turned around, even after her statement, but Ami did. She noticed that the Priestess had returned with Minako, whose foot appeared fully healed (not that Ami knew how), and that the blonde in question was pale…shaking in fear. The Priestess carried her blank, cold expression well and gently gripped Minako's shoulder.

"Lady Usagi has told me what has happened, Minako," her icy tone made Ami's hair stand up all over her body; in fact, the lazy glimmer in Rei Hino's eyes made her uneasy. "And I believe you should not cause Her Highness any trouble. Or anyone else for that matter."

"You do not have a choice, Aino girl. Come willing or I shall make you come by force," Usagi gazed over her shoulder. "Either way, you will return to Lord Kunzite. He will not harm you."

Minako frowned, "Then what is this on my neck," she hissed, pointing at her neck, and showing the bite mark—now a scar—to the duchess.

"A love bite dear," Usagi mused. Irritated, Ami sighed. What was she still doing here listening to this nonsense? All the blonde had to do was go back. The blue maiden easily understood why Minako didn't want to go, but the woman was not coming back to her home. Especially if her husband or any of his acquaintances were here. She wasn't going to be tied up in any misunderstanding.

Minako swiftly looked her direction, "Ami…help me. You know I don't want to go. He hurt me!"

Before Ami could open her mouth to decline helping, Usagi closed her umbrella and turned with such an astonishing speed that Ami was unable to see her movement until she pinned Minako on the ground in a harsh grip. Ami stumbled back in shock. The Hino Priestess stared down without a trace of emotion.

"Listen to me, Fool! Kunzite loves you and he would not purposely harm," Usagi's bitter tone caused her to flinch; Minako squirmed and must have bitten the countess as she rose up again with such an incredible speed. "…I've had enough! Nephrite! Zoisite! Apprehend her so that we can depart for Elysion immediately."

"Ami!" Minako cried out, but Ami stood. Looking toward the Hino Priestess, Rei narrowed her eyes and shook her head as if saying do not interfere. Then she turned and entered her temple once more. Deciding to heed the Hino Priestess's wishes, Ami turned to leave.

"Let me go!" Minako screamed again. "Don't let them take me!"

Her sobs, for some reason, pained the blue maiden, "Ami, please!" Minako continued to sob out her name, but the maiden kept moving forward not even glancing back. As she ignored the blonde's cry, she felt someone eyes rested on her back as she left. Was she wrong to leave Minako? Perhaps. Yet, unfortunately, it was not her problem. In fact, in her own opinion, she had no reason to get involved at all.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	9. Visitor

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _9/ Visitor_

That evening, Ami sat in peace and quiet. The heart crackles brought a soothing tone and Thoth, perched inside his cage, was fast to sleep. The room was dim—partially brighten by the dusk and the hearth. Sipping her tea, Ami thought about the past few hours. How after she left Minako, she felt odd and guilty for her actions, how afterwards her home gave off this eerie stillness, and how unnerving the silence brought her sense of security to its knees. Ami thought she did the right thing by not getting involved and yet, she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last she would see of that peculiar group.

Ami despised the nobles of Elysion, the capital of the Golden Kingdom. It was them who had dragged her father to their lowly selves and killed the father she once knew. It was them who played their petty games with her at such a young age and enjoyed every bit. It was them who had destroyed her happiness. So why didn't she use that hatred to defend Minako?

 _Because Minako is a noble too. One who was sheltered nonetheless_ her inner thoughts reasoned. Ami frowned. She didn't know the girl well, but it still true.

Deep down, her true feelings weren't so pleasant, but she tried to ignore them and continued to live a life her father would be pleased with. As it stood, she could never go back to Elysion, her old home. Never. Living in Deimos brought peace to her mind poisoned by hatred. Placing her cup down, Ami felt uncomfortable. Not with today's events, but in her own home. Something didn't feel right. Looking at the clock, it was half past six.

"Perhaps I'll rest early. I can't dwell on the past so much," she mumbled, rising from her seat. She went over to the hearth with the intentions of putting the fire out when a knock echoed into her silent home. Thoth nestled deeper into his fur as another knock froze her. Who could it be at this hour? Shifting her eyes to the left, she looked through the window, and noticed a black carriage outside. Stepping quietly toward the door, she opened it, and her eyes widen.

A handsome male whose beauty astonished her stood on the other side. His sharp, green eyes peered through her and a low breeze swayed the strands of his long blonde hair. His outfit screamed noble, but Ami was paralyzed in shock and fear. Who was he?

"Those eyes," he mused. "I have seen them once before. Tell me, Blue Maiden, what is your name?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, her usual composure returned, "My name is none of your concern. What brings you to my home?"

For second, Ami thought she saw his eyes flash, but it was gone, "I am simply a visitor intrigued by a peculiar maiden."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	10. Debt

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _10/ Debt_

Ami blinked once. It was true that many townspeople found her intriguing ever since she moved here; however, this man…this man was an aristocrat most likely high class. How was he intrigued by her? Just who in the world was he? Annoyed, Ami had enough with the nonsense. She just wanted to be left alone, but with on interruption after the next, her nerves had driven far too thin.

"And this maiden wants to be left alone. I don't have time to entertain your nonsense!" Ami hissed. Could the Goddess be so cruel as to disrupt her peace at every turn? The man looked at his watched, flashed her a sly smile, and stepped closer. So close that Ami gripped her door prepared to shut it close.

The man snorted, "Alas, I believe you do. My interest in you is personal."

Frowning, Ami narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean? I've never met you before." With inhumane swiftness, his pale, cold hands gently gripped her chin. She shoved his hand away with her free hand and stepped back, shutting the door as fast as she could. Unfortunately, the man caught the with his foot and with the flick of his wrist, it slammed opened. Ami stumbled back. Thoth awoke from his slumber hooting loudly and fearfully for his owner.

"A debt is a debt. And I get my due either way," his stare hardened, reflecting nothing. "You are indebted to me and it's time to pay up."

Ami backed away, her typical cold and selfish composure fell like a crashing wave, "Debt?" She muttered backing away until she bumped into a muscular wall behind her. Her body went stiff. The man approached and the moon, once hidden by clouds, crept into view spilling into her dimly lit home. In that moment, the moon illuminated the man. Bringing out his true beauty that she could only describe as bestial and graceful. Looking over shoulder and over, she met the dark brown, seemingly amber in the right light, stared down at her. The only thing wrong about those eyes was the pupils. They were slits. The man brown wavy hair shifted when he gazed down at her. Amusement glimmered in them.

"Nephrite," the man kept his eyes steady on her. "Leave her to me. I believe your…mate is awaiting you."

Nephrite, the dreaded man behind her, snorted, "She won't come easily," he muttered, growling (and it sounded like an actual growl). The other man offered no response, but Nephrite must've got a sense from the man because he slipped passed her and out into the dark of the night. Ami wasn't sure what to do about the intruder in her home. But when she tried to move, she couldn't. Panicking the man stepped closer and caressed her cheek once more.

"You will do nicely," he mused then his eyes turned ebony. "Rest and in the morning, you will remember nothing."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	11. Memory

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _11/ Memory_

 _Her old bedroom was dark and unwelcoming. Her eyes were blurry; however, she knew someone was talking to her in this ugly darkness. She couldn't make out what or cared to recall anything said. In fact, she was too bothered by the pain surging up her body or the fact that she was screaming at the top of her lungs for her father. But there wasn't much she could have done with her an eleven-year-old's body._

Ami shot up quickly, her eyes drenched in fear, and a tear streaming down her cheek, "Why now?" Ami whispered hugging her body close and starring, palely, into a dim foreign room. Her past wasn't the kindness and as much as she forgave her father for what had happened in those younger years before escaping, it still haunted her. And it became the solid reason for her cold-hearted nature. Deciding to let the vivid memory fade, Ami glimpse around the room.

The four-posted bed was plain yet elegant with beautiful aquamarine and baby blue silk sheets and covers. The room had beautiful floral wallpaper and the floors were marble (and cold after she slipped out the bed and stepped over the fur carpet). Carefully, she took note of the expensive furniture and how large the room was. Where exactly was she…? While she observed the bookcase filled with many books, a knock interrupted her curious prowl around the room.

She hadn't said a word and the door opened, revealing a beautiful man who seemed familiar, "I see you are awake. You slept the whole way here."

Ami scowled, "Who are you? And why am I here?"

The man shut the door then walked her direction, "I suppose introductions are in order," the man took his top hat and tipped it to the side. "I am Duke Zoisite of the House of Mercury. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Mizuno."

Ami snorted and looked away, "I am not so pleased to make yours, Your Grace."

"Tsk, you still have a tongue of ice," Zoisite mused. "Though I don't remember you being such a vixen, dear."

 _Remember?_ Ami sent him a glare, "How do you know me? I don't remember meeting you before."

"Ah, but you have loss familiarity with many things, Woman. We have met many times before, give it enough time and you will remember," he said, it sounded like he wanted to add more to that statement. "However, I will say you do look quite lovely in that evening gown."

Perplexed, she glanced down and noticed the beautiful blue gown outlining her figure nicely, "I'm assuming this is your doing?"

"Think of it as a gift."

"Then you can take your gift back."

Zoisite cocked his head to the side, a sly smirk appeared on his face, "Ah, that would require the removal of it," his tone made her shiver and her cheeks went from pale to a bright scarlet.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	12. Accomplice

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _12/ Accomplice_

Laughing, Zoisite turned away and headed toward the direction of the door, "I shall take my leave. You are free to leave the room if you wish," he swung it ebony cane in a circle then opened the door.

Ami wanted to roll her eyes, he was vexing to say the least, "Thank the Goddess," she muttered, the thought of escaping faded into her thoughts.

"Tsk, I wouldn't advise snooping too much. These halls have eyes," came his final remark as if he had read her mind. "I'll send you a personal maid to keep you company." Again, Ami figured that wasn't all he wanted to say. Just who was this man? He was a Duke and one of a prestigious house too. She knew that. But who was he truly? He didn't seem like the kind of man Ami was too fond to be around.

Sighing, Ami grabbed a random book, "I wonder where I am now. Just last evening I was in Deimos, sitting in my comfy chair and reading a wonderful book, drinking a nice cup of tea during a storm," she opened the book. When she recalled yesterday, Ami felt odd. She was missing something; however, she ignored the feeling. Taking it back to the bed, Ami didn't hear the knock on the door or the fact that the door was open. She was too engrossed in the book. Flipping each page with intrigue and awe.

"Lady?"

Ami's heart almost stopped, "Oh…" she looked up and met the soft lavender eyes of a black-haired woman. Her hair reached her waist and she wore an outfit befitting someone of a lower class: a white and black knee length dress. Odd oval earrings hung for her earrings and her circlet had a symbol of the Goddess giving Ami the crude idea of the acclaim sorceress. The woman gave off a friendly aura despite her cold appearance.

"I am sorry to intrude; however, His Grace has requested that I be your dearest accomplice," the woman gave her such a kind smile that Ami, for a minute, felt warm.

"I see. What is your name then?" Ami closed the book and set it aside. Getting out of this place and returning home was her highest priority and, unfortunately, would require her to "cooperate" with the Duke. It was the wisest and best course of action.

Confused, the woman gripped her hands together, "My name is Beryl," raising her eyebrow, Beryl's lips firmed. "I hope that I am not speaking out line, but are you not wary of I?"

"And for what reason should I be wary?"

Still confused, Beryl sighed, "Never mind, Lady. Please ignore such an odd question." Watching the woman carefully, Beryl appeared to be struggling with formality and professionalism. Perhaps it was unlike her? Deciding not to jump to conclusion, she stood up, letting the woman commence her newly assigned duties and giving her time to come up with a way to escape.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	13. Welcome

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _13/ Welcome_

The tour was swift; Beryl refused to stray to any other areas than the ones the Duke had "granted" Ami access too, which were only in the West Wing. However, Ami did admire the areas she saw. The gardens were huge and extravagant. The morning light gave it a tranquil quality she had never experienced before. If by some chance she couldn't escape, it would make a good reading area. The other areas were a music room, the library and family dining room, a few tea rooms, and a spare room where she took note of a chess board on its balcony.

There were more rooms and areas on the family side, but Beryl made it quite clear she was to only show her those. Back inside her room, Ami turned to Beryl who chose to stay quiet on the way here. Ami felt conflicted about the woman. Her skepticism with that symbol on her forehead rose ever so slightly. Frowning, a knock came from the door. Beryl stood and went to open it. Seeing it was only the Duke, Beryl quickly bowed and Ami's scowl deepened.

Oh, by the goddess this man was going to infuriate her. Especially with that sly smirk always present on his face.

Casting Beryl an unfriendly gaze, he turned to her, "Breakfast is being served. Your…accomplice should have taken you to the dining area," his bitter tone made Beryl flinch or at least that's what Ami thought she saw. "I'll take you instead. In the meantime, Beryl."

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"Continue your previous duties."

Beryl held a slight glare at his back, "Yes…Your Grace."

Noticing Ami's spark of interest in the bittersweet exchange, Zoisite turned to her, "Shall we? I assume you are hungry."

Ami couldn't argue with that. She left the room with him and, surprisingly, they walked in complete silence. More servants dwelt in the halls, but no one shared a glance or word with them. It was the stiffen forms as they passed that told Ami everything. When they reached the family dining room, the room was filled with chatter, which stopped upon their entrance. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Ami tried not to make eye contact with the seven individuals crowded in the room.

Amusement reflected in one woman's eye, "Beloved Brother, is this the woman? She is quite plain, isn't she?" The woman twirling a strand of her light blue hair spoke. Gripping her hands tightly, Ami refrained from, the best she could, speaking.

"Siren, your comment was not needed," Zoisite said coolly. "Come, you shall sit next to me."

 _He loves ordering people_ _around_ Ami grumbled following him and sitting to his right at the head of the table. Each individual's unnerving gazes irked her. They all bore coldness much like Zoisite.

"Lady, seeing as my…relatives have shown quite an interest in you, I will introduce them, and hopefully they shall consider welcoming you into our humble family."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	14. Twisted

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _14/ Twisted_

The second those words left the Duke's mouth, Ami snapped, "Welcome? You brought me here against my will! Have you lost your sanity?" She stood back up abruptly. "I. Want. To. Go. Home."

Duke Zoisite simply blinked, "Calm down, Lady Mizuno. Such a cruel temper will ruin your taste for breakfast." The fact the Duke was being so polite with her outburst almost surprised her… _almost_. It was those twisted, green eyes that told a different story. She could see them soaking with fury.

He was angry.

Very angry.

The woman, Siren, glared toward Ami's direction, "Not only is she a plain, ignoble thing, but one with an attitude! What hellcat have you brought us, Brother?" She spat. The others in the room hadn't said a word. They simply shifted their eyes to Zoisite. The Duke in question ignored his sister and gently grabbed Ami's shoulder. She tried to shake it free, but his cruel eyes wouldn't allow her. It was like she couldn't move.

And it felt like she had experienced this before.

"Sit." He said firmly, rising from his chair, and Ami reluctantly sat down. Then he pushed her chair to the table without much effort and returned to his seat. Ami still felt bounded to the power in his eyes that even her anger receded. What was going on with her?

Another woman, with beautiful ivory eyes and white long hair, sitting across from her, tilted her head, "Your…power over her is magnificent, Son. However, her anger is justified. Do tell me what her name is," the woman spoke in quiet tone. "And I shall take the liberty to introduce her to the rest of the House of Mercury."

"Ah, Mother, the sensible one as usual," Zoisite, no longer angry, mused. "This is Ami Mizuno. Her surname may seem familiar. And Lady, this is my mother, Duchess Kaguya."

As far Ami could tell, Kaguya didn't show a sign of recognizing the name, "It is a pleasure to meet you," Ami opted out of saying anything for her body was still a maelstrom of anger. "Might I introduce you to Zoisite's half-sister, Siren."

Siren snorted, "Then we have Mermaid, my beloved niece, and her daughter, Viluy." Mermaid sent her a warm smile while Viluy didn't bother to look her way until her mother forced her to do so. It was only then that she saw the same harsh eyes she shared with her second cousin, Zoisite.

"And then Mermaid's sister, Berthier, and her fiancé, Zeolite," Kaguya stated then her eyes appear sorrowful. "One member is quite ill and is on bedrest. You shall meet her when the time is right."

Breakfast was served and Ami felt distant and out of place while the family conversed among themsleves. Zoisite chose not to talk either; however, it felt intimidating, like the very twisted shade his eyes held moments ago.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	15. Futile

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _15/ Futile_

After breakfast, Ami wanted to get away as fast as possible from Zoisite. His temper had receded toward the end of the meal, and he eventually began conversing only to her. With Beryl at her side, who happened to be waiting outside the family dining room, Ami wanted some peace and quiet. So, she decided to go to the gardens where the nice weather and beautifulness of the flora surrounding the pond eased her mind. She still hadn't forgotten about escaping. She just needed one good opportunity.

 _These halls have eyes._

Zoisite's earlier statement echoed her mind, "Escaping won't be easy then," Ami muttered to herself. She sat down on one of the stone benches inside the white gazebo, with ivy growing from the ground to the top, near the pond. The glistening waters reflected the morning sunlight and Ami watched a green frog jumped from one lily pad to a bigger one.

Keeping her eyes on the pond and admiring the ivory and pink shaded water lilies, Beryl sat beside her, "Escaping…is futile, Lady," her melancholy tone shocked Ami. Peering to her right, she had never seen Beryl's eyes watered so much to the verge of crying. However, the sadness in her eyes flickered with defeat before taking on the cold and blankness.

Speechless for a few moments, Ami turned her full attention to the ebony haired woman, "Have…have you tried before?" She wasn't sure why the peculiar woman was opening up to her, but if her disdain for Zoisite didn't tell her anything, this emotional release told her all. Was Beryl forced to stay here? Was she kidnapped like herself?

"Many times," Beryl told her then she bowed her head. "I'm sorry for losing my composure, Lady. It will not happen again."

Ami frowned, "I would like for you to be honest," and the next words that came out her mouth did not seem like her at all. "Just between us. You are my accomplice after all."

Surprised, Beryl squeezed her fist together, "Lady, you do not know how much weight those words carry," a bittersweet smile appeared on her face. "You do not belong here. In this place. In this society."

 _I know that. I rather not go back either_ bitterness coated Ami's thoughts, "Which is why I would prefer to return to my home. I want to return as soon as possible."

"Which will never happen as long as the Duke remains the psychopath he is," Beryl snorted, her true self was trickling out. "I haven't figured out what he found interesting about a woman like you. No offense, Lady."

"None taken," the exact thought crossed the blue maiden's mind. "Has he done this before?"

"A few times; however, the fate of those women," Beryl closed her eyes and shook her head. "was quite ill to say the least."

"And why is that?"

"Because they all failed to escape the Duke's madness."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	16. Disdain

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _16/ Disdain_

Ami had a lot to think about. She didn't give up on the idea of escaping and going back home to Deimos. For now, escaping was the last thing on her mind. All Ami wanted to do was stay as far as possible from the Duke. She read many books and kept decent and friendly conversations with Beryl to make her situation more bearable. All the while ignoring the Duke. Until she woke up this morning and found a note on her bedside table:

 _To Lady Mizuno,_

 _I noticed your stubbornness the last three days. Apologies for your arrival here in such a manner; however, I'm not a man you should irk. I do not wish for things to be this way so we shall spend some quality time together. Be ready by noon._

 _P.S And please do be ready by then. We do not want a repeat of last eventide._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Zoisite_

Crumbling the note, she glanced at the clock. Only four more hours. How wonderful. Sighing she sat up in her bed and stared at the door. There was one knock on her door and then it opened, revealing the last person she would expect: Siren. Annoyance and disgust glimmered in her cold eyes. She rolled in a cart with breakfast on it.

"Here's your breakfast, Beast," Siren hissed. "The fact my brother didn't personally come up here and dragged you by your hair to the dining room is quite annoying. I don't see what so special about you."

Scoffing quietly, she laid back in the bed and ignored the woman, "I'm not hungry," Ami almost growled while grinding her teeth. She and Siren had not got along at all since they were introduced three days ago. She hadn't disliked someone so quickly in her life, except from her adolescent years, in a long time. Stepping around the cart, Siren snatched the covers back and yanked Ami up roughly by her nightgown collar.

Siren cocked her head, "Beast, did I ask you to speak? Shut it. You might as well enjoy your lovely stay in luxury while you can," the woman snorted and closed the distance between their faces. "I advise you to fix that attitude as well. You'll be long dead before a week's end."

Letting her go, Siren paused then grinned, "By my hands, of course. That is if my brother doesn't do it himself once he's done with you. I'm quite sure you've heard from that she-devil herself, hm?" Her soft tone made the hair on her back stand. What she said wasn't a threat, it was a promise. If she didn't realize how fucking crazy his family was, she did now.

"Beryl's a bad influence darling. She's done some very, very bad things," Siren chortled; however, before Siren left, she looked over her shoulder. "But I guess a Beast and she-devil can rot well together."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	17. Promised

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _17/ Promised_

Moody.

That's how Ami felt at that exact moment. Siren's rude presence a few hours ago ruined her day. The fact that the woman took pleasure in berating her at every chance was driving her to her wits end. But she had to be patience. Beryl did warn her that she shouldn't try to escape and Siren only reinforced her warning with her monologue from earlier. After all the crap she had been through, why couldn't she live a simple and peaceful life?

It was all she wanted.

And she would be damned if a Duke wanted to stop her.

Beryl handed her parasol leading to a certain blue maiden to frown, "It'll be hot today."

"And why should I need it?" Ami asked taking the parasol. She was wearing beautiful light blue and white dress fit for a noble woman who was out for a daily stroll. The only thing she found irritating about the dress was the corset. It was tight.

"The Duke requested it," Beryl said placing a hat on her head. "It would appear he wants to take you out for a stroll. Outside his home ground. I believe we are going to the park."

The park? Ami frowned then her face lit up with a simple thought crossed her mind: escape. Beryl casted her a look that was enough for her to push the thought to the back of her mind. Sighing, someone knocked on the door and Ami turned her attention to it. Beryl went to open it and bowed her head. The Duke as well as Narcissus. She hadn't spoken to the man at all but his emotionless and chilled eyes gave her the shivers. The only thing she knew was that Narcissus was a very close friend of Zoisite.

"Lady, I see you are ready," the Duke smiled. "Your mindfulness is much appreciated."

Ami gripped her parasol handle tightly, "And where exactly are we going?"

"Why to the park. It's a lovely day outside and I would rather not waste it indoors," he walked toward her and before she could snatch her arm back, he linked it with his. Beryl kept her head bowed until they passed by and then followed behind with Narcissus at her side. Zoisite didn't seem as terrifying as he was the other day and seemed quite pleased.

"I pray my sister didn't give you a hard time this morning," Zoisite spoke out of the blue. "She has quite a nasty temper."

Ami held back a snort, "That was more than a temper," she muttered. The second those words left her mouth Zoisite brought their leisure stroll to a sudden halt. Looking to her right, she met the Duke's frigid eyes.

"Your Grace…?" Ami asked quietly.

"Did she threaten you?"

The question was simple. Yet, somehow Ami was afraid to answer it. Because whatever answer she gave, his lazy, blank eyes promised nothing but misery.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	18. Depart

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _18/ Depart_

Zoisite carefully watched her with the eerie and lazy gaze. Chills ran down her spine. As much as Ami despised Siren, she didn't want any harm to come to her, or at least from her half-brother, who more than likely wouldn't fail to go through it. Ami just couldn't understand why he was so serious about her. Or was this the norm? Speculating his reasons could wait for later; right now, she had to figure out whether she would answer at all. Finally coming to a decision, Ami chose not to answer him.

She wasn't sure where that sense of bravery arose from. Especially when the situation involved a certain Duke. Logically one would not make the stupid decision she made. Usually they didn't end well. Looking away, she felt his cold hands gently grip her chin and nudged it his direction. His eyes weren't as chilly as they were a moment ago.

"Lady Mizuno," Zoisite said in tone that was too evenly calm. "it is simply a yes or no question. The sooner you answer the sooner we can get to the park."

Ami broke eye contact with him, "I'll ask again," coldness seeped into his tone. "Did she threaten you?"

Whatever boldness rushed through her body earlier was no longer there, "Yes," Ami couldn't lie to him. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Words have consequences, and sure enough, Ami—albeit she felt guilty—didn't care what happened to Siren.

Frowning, she thought she saw his eyes darkened, "That sister of mine…" the rest of his sentence was inaudible. "Now then, shall we be off? The day will be over with before we get there."

Linking arms with her again, Ami couldn't believe the sudden switch in his mood from dangerous to jovial. Zoisite seemed lost in his thoughts on the way to the carriage and Ami took the time to think as well. Escape was the first thing on her mind, but somehow, she had a gut feeling against it. What Beryl mentioned earlier about those other women sunk deep into her subconscious and resurfaced when the word escape crossed her mind. Perhaps, only time could help her, and that displeased her more than thought it would.

When they stepped outside, Ami squinted her eyes from the bright sunlight, "Narcissus and Beryl, you two will follow in suit in another carriage. Lady Mizuno and I will ride in our own."

She noticed a second carriage, plainer than the first, come into view, "Yes, Your Grace," they both answered him then strolled toward the second carriage.

Pleased with the arrangements, Zoisite led her to the first carriage, "I do hope you are up for some conversation," he helped her into the carriage and then boarded it himself. He sat beside her as the coachman closed the door. Ami, truthfully, wanted nothing more than complete silence.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	19. Recall

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _19/ Recall_

True to his words, the Duke wasn't going to let her sit in silence for the whole ride, "How are you enjoying your time here?" He asked, giving her his full attention. "Truthfully."

 _The truth or the truth you want to hear?_ Ami snorted, "It has been fine." Not counting his rude ass sister, and chilled behavior from the rest of his family…well, excluding Kaguya. She seemed genuinely nice and spent quite some time with her whenever Beryl was off doing goddess knows what. The Duke didn't buy her answer and gave a knowing stare.

"Lady Mizuno," he said. "I know you aren't quite happy here; however, you must understand that you did agree to this. And I will provide the best for you. Anything you want I can give."

 _I don't remember that_ Ami grumbled, "Then perhaps my freedom? I would love to go back to Deimos." Just what deal was he talking about? That's what she wanted to know.

"I don't intend to let you go back…" he drifted off to a thoughtful silence before speaking again. "perhaps a visit could be arranged."

Ami held back a smart remark, "I feel like prisoner here," she muttered, shifting her gaze away. She left the city—this lifestyle—for a reason. No one seemed to care for a girl's pleads. No one seemed to care about her wellbeing. Her father once had, but look where it led to: the underground and prison. She had been a slave to his crazed desires…to his pleasing of that disgusting new wife of his who was no doubt leaving in luxury at her own expense—and her father.

"You're not the only one," he muttered in reply. Shocked at his response, she turned to see, for the first time, the saddest and guiltiest glimmer in his eyes. Almost as if they were reflecting a broken man inside. However, it didn't stay long; instead, his eyes softened.

"Lady Mizuno, I know more than you think I know," he said in a soft tone. "I suppose I have Lady Aino to thank for running away. I would have never found you…after all these years."

The name "Aino" seemed familiar to her, "What? I don't recall—"

"You don't recall because you refuse to acknowledge anything dealing with your past," Zoisite cut her off in his frigid tone she was more used too. "Your mind has created a wall, but I can see it cracking ever so silently."

Somehow offended, Ami glared at him, "What in the seven hells do you know? You haven't suffered like I have! Just who are you to know every little thing about me and then some?"

Suddenly, his eyes turned bright; what she said must've been the last straw, "Interesting question, Lady Mizuno. Let's say I was someone but no one to you, six years ago ," he grinned slowly. "A _beast_ in sheep's clothing, to be exact."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	20. Tense

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _20/ Tense_

Ami couldn't muster herself to say anything. Her body had eerily crawls over it and had frozen. The Duke recoiled from his flared temper, realization dawned on his face—as if he had realized he had done more than necessary—and he cleared his throat. A mere apologetic grimaced followed behind.

"I apologize, Lady Mizuno. I…" he muttered something else under his breath. "I did not mean to respond in such a rude manner. There is more to this situation that you don't know. However, for both our sakes', it would be best if we stray away from the topic."

 _He's not the only one hurting, but he is privileged. He is not weak, he has not suffered the agony we went through._

Frowning at her own thoughts, Ami tensed, "I don't plan to let this topic drop anytime soon," she sent him a cold glare. "How do we know each other?"

The Duke's eyebrow twitched, "We will be arriving at the park soon," he completely ignored her question, or at least she thought at first. When he turned to her, he held one of his blank faces she had seen countless times since being here. One that hid the anger inside. "If that detail is important to you, Lady, then we met at a soiree your step-mother had. I'm quite sure you know the one I'm talking about even if you claim to not remember."

Surprised, Ami swallowed the bile rising. There was only one soiree that she hated the most: her engagement soiree. Fortunately, someone had saved her from becoming another "wife" to Rubeus Ottavia, a son of the House of Saturn who was the second eldest of four, and someone who dealt with executions. Her skin crawled after she remembered the events clearly in her head. In the end, something happened and her punishment wasn't so pleasant afterwards.

The Duke didn't say anymore. Silence and tension settled in. As he had pointed out earlier, the park was nearing and while she had a tense conversation with the Duke, she hadn't noticed the boisterous atmosphere outside the carriage window. Peeping outside the window, the streets weren't filled completely, but were packed all the same. Men on horseback passed by, women strolled alongside the sidewalk laughed and chattered happily, and the occasional carriage blocked her view. The city wasn't bad during the day; it was at night when it became a problem.

Eventually, they arrived at the park, and the Duke helped her down. With a sudden smile on his face, he hooked arms with her, "Shall we take a stroll or go to the Moon Gardens," he paused, squinting his eyes. "it seems to be a popular spot today."

"A stroll would be nice," Ami meekly replied, her breath unsteady. Her mind still distant.

"Very well," the smile unnerved her. "After all, we do need to get to know each other better."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/6**


	21. Park

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _21/ Park_

Reluctantly, Ami linked arms with him, "Since you seem to know more about me," her tone bitter and annoyed. "what about you? Is there anything I need to know?"

"Ah…it depends on what you mean by need," he tipped his hat to passing elderly couple, giving them a knowing smile. She tried to hold back a snort. Just with that statement, he would tell her nothing yet something.

 _Might as well ask about what made him want to kidnap me_ Ami's gaze wandered around the park, "I've been quite fine on my own, Your Grace. So, what made you come up with the idea of kidnapping me and bringing me to your home? There's nothing special about me."

"To others perhaps," she frowned at the quickness of the sentence. "However, I have had an interest in you for quite a while. You remind me of someone I loved—that is your attitude toward things."

"Loved?" Did she hear that right? Now, as much as she was curious, she took note about it (maybe Beryl would know something about it), and decided to ask another question. She didn't want to push things just yet. She felt like she had made that mistake before. They slowly paced their walk until the came to a complete stop on top of a stone bridge that, when looking over the edge, reveal the crystal waters reflecting the illuminating sunlight. Gazing down, Ami was shocked.

She didn't see her reflection. Rather, she saw a pale woman in a beautiful and flowing blue shaded dress. Her glacial eyes glistened, much like Ami's, but her hair was longer, at least shoulder length. A crown of sapphire shaped water lilies sparkled on her head. Sadness and coldness gazed back at a bewildered Ami. Blinking, she looked again, and the woman was gone. Instead, her own shocked expression stared back.

What was that? Who was that woman? Frowning, she turned to the Duke who stared at her with a very queer glimmer in his eyes. At first, she wanted to say something, but she was—once again—mesmerized by those eyes. There was loneliness and pain like he was internally suffering. But why did he give her that look?

Ami shifted her gaze, "Maybe we should continue our stroll?" She suggested. Looking past him, she noticed Beryl and Narcissus. They appeared to be in a deep conversation while also keeping an eye on her and the Duke. Whether it was the trick of the light, Ami swore she saw Beryl blushed.

"I prefer this spot right here," he looked behind her and pointed his cane to the bench behind them. "Would you care to sit? There is something I would like to discuss with you."

Finally, some answers. Ami nodded and followed him to the bench. Yet, as much as she hoped he would open up, she suspected it would be something she already knew, and…that would be truly disappointing.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	22. Truth

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _22/ Truth_

The Duke held this expression, as if he wavered between what he should ask, and what to say, "It is not my place to force you to recall the past. I know what your step-mother allowed, and how…care less and ignorant you became driven by that wench's whip," he chose his words wisely, and Ami, albeit she didn't want to agree with him, nodded.

 _The whip that drove my father to the underground_ , Ami shook her head. _A kind soul corrupted in bitterness and falsity._

He continued, "Right now, your father is not in a good position, and has dug himself far too deep into the underground that he was unable to save himself. He is sitting in prison with a death sentence."

Alarmed, Ami's eyes widen, "What?" She knew she had ran from her step-mother's wicked hand and wished to recapture what bit of joy she had in life. She figured her father would be fine, however, it appears her worries years ago came true. Zoisite waited for the couple strolling across the bridge to pass and then continued.

"He came across the wrong individual, and took something valuable from them," for moment, his eyes softened, but Ami passed it off as being a trick of the noon sunlight.

"And what was that?" And why would her father steal something? Ami knew he made deals and took on deadly job, but what lead him to that particular one?

"A memento of someone they loved," he murmured the last part low enough for her to hear. "It was priceless item. One of a kind."

Deep down, Ami did feel bad, "Is that all you wanted to discuss with me?" At first, she was disheartened in her father's fate…until she paid close attention to his choice of words, and realize her father was no longer sentenced to the grave.

"That is where the debt comes in," the Duke turned to her and focused his serene eyes on her. "In return for pulling quite a few strings to aid him, I had asked that he tell me your whereabouts, and that your hand will belong to me."

 _Hand…? Wait a minute_ , Ami glared, "I am grateful you helped him," she gripped her parasol. "but this talk of asking for my hand? You are out of your mind! After all I've went through, having any romantic or physical relations with the opposite sex is out of the question!"

"I figured so."

"Then you can forget about this 'debt' and send me home."

"If I do that, then your father's head will roll off his shoulders faster than you can step a foot back into Deimos."

The hushed threat held weight and no room for jokes, Ami broke eye contact, "You wouldn't dare," she muttered.

"You do not know me now, Lady." How true were those words in that moment? Almost too true.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/11**


	23. Doe

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _23/ Doe_

The carriage door closed, "Excuse me, Your Grace," Ami took her seat, and turned to look out the window. "Where is my father? Did he return home after his release?"

They hadn't spoke on the way back to the carriage, which gave her enough time to collect her thoughts, and calm herself. Ami had never displayed so much heated emotions since she met the Duke. She wanted to hold a tighter rein on her feelings, and return to the cold person she built over the years. How could one man get her so worked up? His peculiar and mysterious nature taunted her in ways she hated.

Zoisite, out the corner of her eye, raised his eyebrow, "You seem rather composed, Lady" he cocked his head a little to the side, and his gaze steady. "Lord Mizuno is currently residing with your step-mother at the House of Water Lily. If it will please you, I can make arrangements for him to visit."

 _That would be nice. I really don't want to go back to that…hell, even for a moment_ Ami turned her attention to the scenery they passed, "A letter would suffice. About that deal you made with my father, I remember you telling me a while ago that I agreed to it. How could I if I resided in Deimos?"

Ami didn't neglect details too often. She had learned that the hard way when it came to her step-mother. Why would asking for her hand fulfill a debt of theft? It didn't make any sense to her. When he didn't answer right away, Ami shifted her gaze, and met his. His green eyes darkened, almost black in color, and with his elbow on the armrest, supported his head with the back of his palm. Something about the look in his eyes made her heart skip beat.

"You wanted someone to free you, and I offered you that freedom. You agreed as well as your father to it, but unexpected events seem to have occurred and leads to our current conservation."

Ami's eyes widen. Staring at him, it was obvious he was referring to her engagement soiree. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. Her memory was selective. Bits and pieces were coming back, however, she wanted the push any past memories away. Just those words alone, triggered something.

 _You have been hurt too much, I only want to help you._

 _Your savior of the night? That's amusing, Ami._

 _Trust me, Little Doe._

A headache followed, but she, in those silent moment, remembered him, "Why…?" It was the only thing she could muster. Recalling things made her feel weird. Was she frustrated? Angry? Depressed? Every emotion overloaded her head and her eyes blurred. "Why me?"

The Duke didn't answer her, but through her muffled tears, she heard a quiet whisper from him, "Because you returned to me as promised, Little Doe."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	24. Invitation

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _24/ Invitation_

Yesterday was eventful—at least for Ami's inner emotions. However, she spent today in the library reading a novel, and questioning the Duke's choice of words. She figured he meant that she had returned to him after all the years, but it didn't feel to be the answer. There was something else going on. Something the Duke was refusing to tell her.

And that was saying a lot. The Duke kept many things hidden from her. She still didn't know too much about him. Sighing, she took a sip of her tea, and turned to the glass window revealing the beautiful scenery outside. Placing the cup on the side table, Ami stuffed a bookmark into her book, and closed it. She sat the book on the table.

"Lady Mizuno?"

 _So, you come to see me personally? Interesting_ , Ami shifted her gaze, "Your Grace," she said. "is there something you need?"

The Duke took a seat in the armchair on the other side of the table, "Ah, it is not as much as a need, but rather, I would like to spend some time with you. Breaks in work do not come often."

"I see."

He looked down to the book, "I've read many works by Lady Meiou. Her dark novels are quite marvelous and well-written," he slid the book toward himself. "Do you enjoy her work?"

"Since I was an adolescent, I've read her books. The dark mythical and fairytale themes she writes about always interested me, especially her ones about infernal beings," Ami saw something flicker in his eyes; however, it passed too quickly for her to notice. The Duke smiled.

"Infernal beings? Hm…" the Duke cocked his head. The same dark and alluring gaze overtook the shimmer in his eyes. Ami wanted to believe it was because of the light. Yet, where the Duke sat, she noticed how the light seem to avoid him around the facial area. She frowned.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Ami questioned. Despite the peculiar happenings since that night in her home, she was still as skeptical as ever. Would a man of his authority be influenced by some fairytales? As much as she enjoyed Lady Meiou's works, Ami could decipher fact from fiction, and there was no way the paranormal existed.

"There is always truth to fiction," his voice gave her chills. "Whether you want to believe in it or not doesn't stop it from being true to some extent. At least that's my thought."

"They are just stories," Ami stated in a firm tone.

"If that thought pleases you then continue to believe so."

"Everything has a logical explanation."

"And what if they don't?" His question struck her in silence. Pulling a sealed envelope from his coat jacket, the Duke handed it to her. "There will be a soiree at the House of Venus. I would like for you to attend."

With that statement, the Duke took his leave.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	25. Stroll

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _25/ Stroll_

A few days had passed since her conversation with Zoisite. Ami was still annoyed at the idea of a social gathering, and as much as she would like to skip out on it, the blue maiden knew Zoisite would make sure she went. Placing the bookmark in the book, she closed it, and looked out from the view surrounding the gazebo. Beside her, Beryl took the time to write in her journal like book. She sat the book on the bench and turned to the sorceress. Without a word spoken, Beryl met her gaze, nodded, and turned back to her task. Clear skies and the warmth of the sun beaming down on them made it a good day to go for a walk. She needed some time to think back on everything that happened since her first day here.

Ever since the park, and the minor meltdown she had inside the carriage upon their return, Ami had done a lot of thinking. As small as it might be, Ami had learned more about the mysterious Duke of Mercury. For one, Zoisite and her used to be acquaintances. He was a man she had ran to multiple times for comfort and safety in the past. That much she did remember. Yet, there had to be more to it. Why did she see that woman at the lake? One who looked so similar yet older and more matured? She frowned.

Ami let her fingertips graze the flowers alongside the stone path, "Ah, Ami dear, I see you decided to take a stroll today," a voice called from behind. She looked over her shoulder to see Lady Kaguya approaching her. Beside her was Mermaid and Berthier. Despite how long she had been here, she hadn't spoken to neither.

"It is a nice day to be out," Ami replied.

Kaguya smiled, "That is very true, indeed," the Duchess stopped a few feet from here. "Come, walk with us. We barely converse with one another."

 _I guess I can brood later_ Ami weakly smile, "Sure."

She waited for Kaguya to pass her before following. The sunlight illuminated the beauty, bees and dragonflies zoomed about, and a gentle breeze ruffled her dress. Kaguya hummed a quiet tone. One that sounded oddly familiar, but Ami wasn't sure why.

Mermaid cleared her throat, "I hear Zoisite has invited you to the soiree at the House of Venus," she said. "Are you elated to go?"

"No."

Kaguya cocked her eyebrow, "And why not dear? The Duke of Venus knows how to throw such extravagant parties! You will have a good time, and it's better than being coped up here."

"Aunt Kaguya does have point," Mermaid agreed.

Ami sighed, "I know how…entertaining these parties can be. It'll bring back too many memories."

Kaguya slowed her paced, "Ah, I see. However, you shouldn't think too much. Zoisite will be there."

Somehow, Ami had a feeling there was a double meaning there.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	26. Necklace

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _26/ Necklace_

Evening was approaching fast. Maids came in and out for the past hour or so helping her get ready. Her makeup was as natural as possible, her hair curled and styled in such a way that it complimented the elegant stature, and the dress…a sleeved, white ball gown that faded to blue near the edges. It didn't reveal too much at the cleavage, but clung tightly to her form that showed off her hourglass figure. She didn't even have to turn around to know it exposed her back, she could feel it. Slipping her feet into her heels, Beryl stepped into the room, and gasped.

"You look gorgeous, dear!" Beryl didn't look too bad herself. Her purple, satin mermaid gown, and shawl gave her classy look. Ami couldn't stop a blush from creeping onto her cheeks. "Everyone is gathered downstairs. Come, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Unenthusiastically, Ami followed the woman. She hoped they didn't stay too long. Her gut did flips, and chills ran down her back. The last soiree she remembered hadn't been too pleasant. Beryl lead her to where the great hall where she heard quiet chatter. Outside the cracked door to the great hall stood the Duke with his back facing her. He was speaking with Narcissus in a hush tone.

"…should stay here. Your dau—it seems Lady Mizuno has arrived," Narcissus's eyes flickered to her than to the sorceress beside her. The Duke turned around, and his eyes darkened to shade green almost black. His eyes roamed her body before he sent her a peculiar smile. One that made her heart skip a beat. She blushed.

He met her halfway, "You look beautiful, Lady Mizuno," he spoke reaching out to stroke her cheek. Ami frowned, and pushed his endearing gesture away. Zoisite chuckled. Looking away, his eyes faded back to their breathtaking green shade. Beryl averted her eyes.

"Sorceress, I know you act as her lady-in-waiting, however, I would like for you stay here, and keep to the task I assigned you," his voice harsh and left no room for arguments. Frustrated, Beryl furrowed her eyebrow and without a word to His Grace, she took off in the direction they came.

"Why couldn't Beryl come with me? I would feel more comfortable if she did," Ami muttered loud enough for him to hear.

The Duke cocked her head, "She won't be needed. I'll be your escort this evening." He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a silver necklace with a sapphire water lily hanging from it. Something seemed familiar to her about it. The Duke walked around her and placed the necklace around her neck. It felt cold against her chest.

He didn't move from behind Ami. Instead, he leaned down to where she could feel his breath on the tip of her ear, "Let's enjoy this evening together, Little Doe," he whispered.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	27. Soiree

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _27/ Soiree_

Ami felt out of her element. Or was is safer to say that she felt out of place in a world foreign, but familiar all the same? The Duke and her rode inside their own coach to the House of Venus, which from a distant, shone beautifully underneath the sunset. Unlike her manor, her old home, this one had no shame in showing the world that it truly owned all the riches, particularly gold, in the world. The landscape was subtle, yet graceful and complimented the manor well. Looking away from the window, she met his gaze. Throughout the ride here, she knew he was staring at her. It brought chills down her spine.

The coach came to a stop, "We will greet the Grand Duke and Duchess of Venus, and then we can wander off elsewhere," the door opened, and the Duke stepped out. He held his hand out, which she took. "I don't plan to spend the evening in the ballroom."

Ami frowned, "Why not?"

"It makes you uncomfortable."

Shocked, Ami linked her arms with his, "I can deal," she muttered climbing the steps. They didn't wait for the rest of the House of Mercury to accompany them. Two men at the entrance acknowledged them as they passed. Like the outside, the inside of the manor flaunted its beauties, and allure. It again made her feel weird.

The Duke nodded to a few men scattered about the hall. But Ami kept her eyes forward. Before her stood the grand brown doors that would welcome her back into a world she had long wanted to forget. A world that held her deepest fears. Two guardsmen nodded toward them then opened the doors. Bright lights, boisterous chatter, and pleasant music filtered out. Ami froze. Her mind recalled a vivid imagery, a scene quite similar, and one she wanted to forget. Why couldn't she forget that wretched moment in her life?

"Now presenting, the Grand Duke of Mercury, and Lady of Waterlily!"

Eyes trailed their descent down the stairs. Ami's eyes drifted over the crowd, and some faces, unfortunately, looked too familiar than others. He guided her to a group deeper in the crowd. One man in the group, a white haired and tall fellow, turned toward them. He flashed them a smile, and Ami could've sworn she saw fangs. A blonde woman beside him followed his gaze, and she froze. Her blue eyes went wide as saucers. Blue eyes that seemed familiar as well.

 _My husband…is a prince of air._

 _Where have I heard that from?_ Ami thought, "Ah, Zoisite, it's good to see you!" The man held his wine glass up. Then, his piercing gaze shifted to her. "And who might this lady be?"

The Duke pulled her closer, "She is—"

"You're Ami, right?" The woman left the man's side, and approached her. "The woman who lived in that cottage!"

Ami frowned. Did she know this woman?

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	28. Recongnition

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _28/ Recognition_

The Duke of Venus narrowed his eyes, "Minako, what is the meaning of this? Have you met her ladyship before?" The man asked.

Minako bit her lip—and with a look of disbelief and a loss for words—and looked away. Ami furrowed her eyebrows at the peculiar woman. Her head ached a bit as if there was something clawing out from the depths of her mind. Like a memory of some sort. Another gentleman, one with curly brown hair and piercing eyes, cleared his throat. Beside him was a woman who she instantly recognized: Makoto.

The florist stared off into the distance, and hadn't spared Ami a single glance. Her eyes seemed different—they were vibrant, and the pupils formed slits. Her hair tied into an elegant bun gave the woman a newfound appearance, one that showed off her maturity and hidden beauty well. Makoto's dress firmly outlined her figure.

"Makoto?" Ami called out. The woman turned to her—eyes widen, and a plethora of emotions filtered through them—and without a spared moment, she maneuvered between the Grand Dukes. Zoisite ignored the small reunion between the two women and pulled the other two to the side.

"It's so good to see a familiar face!" Makoto exclaimed hugging the blue maiden tighter. Ami held back a scowl. She figured the florist was in the same situation too.

Minako cleared her throat, "You're the florist from Serenity," the blonde smiled. "Do you perhaps remember me?"

"Why of course, Minako," Makoto nodded. "Ami introduced me to you on Market Day."

Puzzled, Ami deepened her frown, "I don't recall doing so, Florist. I went to the market alone with Thoth."

"You sure about that, Ami?"

Minako gripped her elbows, "Don't you recognize me, Ami? You took me into your home, and kept me there until…until you let them take me back here," Minako muttered looking away. "Why didn't you help me? I cried out for your help!"

"Unfortunately, I don't remember anything. Perhaps you could humor me, Duchess?" Ami cocked her head. Why was she entertaining this nonsense? The last thing she needed from this damn soiree was a severe migraine. The three men approached the women. Frustrated with her answer, Minako kept a steady and suspicious glare on her.

"Lady Mizuno, I would like to introduce you to my blood brothers," the Duke placed his hand on her back, and guided her away from the other two females. "This is the Grand Duke of Jupiter, Lord Nephrite."

The dark-haired man tipped his hat, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady."

Ami nodded, "And this is the Grand Duke of Venus, Lord Kunzite."

The Duke of Venus took a sipped his wine, "Quite the mirror image indeed. Nothing has changed."

Zoisite sent a warning glare, "Easy there, Kunzite. She knows nothing and I prefer it that way for now."

Nephrite snorted, "That is a dangerous gamble, Brother."

What did he mean?

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	29. Pertified

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _29/ Petrified_

Ami frowned at the exchanged. Rubbing her temple—in hopes the mild ached would go away—Ami sent the three men a questionable look. What didn't she need know? Why did the Duke feel the need to make decisions for her? And Lord Kunzite, as well as Lord Nephrite, confused the hell out of her. Ami just wanted to be in the know and understand what was going on? Is that too hard to get?

Zoisite pulled Ami closer to him, "That conversation can continue at another date, Kunzite. Perhaps you should speak to your wife for she seems to be quite off."

Minako shifted her harden glare, "Why doesn't she remember me? It's only been two and a half weeks since I last saw her. Surely she doesn't have such a short-term memory."

Kunzite tilted his glass, "Now, now, Dove. There's no reason to be too upset," he kept a steady and mystified gaze upon Ami's face. "I'm sure Ami just needs a push in the right direction."

Duke Nephrite snorted, "She'll need more than a push from my understanding," he remarked. Makoto didn't say a word. Her eyes, glassy and drowning with many emotions, solely at Nephrite, but she snatched her gaze back once he made eye contact. Almost as if she was fighting something.

Irritated, the blue maiden noticed how tightly Zoisite gripped her waist, "Would you mind removing your hand, Your Grace," she hissed under her breath.

Kunzite and Nephrite appeared amused, "As much as I would like to continue this conversation, gentlemen, I had promised Lady Mizuno that I would show her the gardens."

 _So, he wants to ignore me_ Ami fumed, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady. You as well, Duchess Minako," Nephrite nodded. "But the lady, and I will take our leave as well."

Makoto linked her arm with the man, "Farewell, Ami." When the two left, the Duke snaked his arm around hers, and dragged her away from the peculiar man and woman. Eyes stared dagger at her back, and in a soft and unforgiving tone, she heard a whisper.

"This will not be our last meeting, Ami."

Ami wanted to ignore the blonde's comment. As far as the blue maiden was concerned, she didn't want to see the woman again, and yet, she felt guilt stabbing her heart. What did she have to be guilty of? Forgetting someone she never met? Or at least Ami was sure she had never seen the woman before. Sighing, she let the Duke guide her to a pair of glass double doors. The second they stepped outside, the cool evening breeze glazed her skin. The exotic garden amazed her.

"Beautiful," she whispered. While she took in the sight, there were a few people littered about the garden, but one man had Ami petrified, and cemented to the very spot the Duke and her stood.

A man that haunted her.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	30. Distraught

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _30/ Distraught_

Cold, violet eyes burned through her very soul. What barrier she had on her memories shattered. Every affliction, every gift, every sadistic game sunk her calm composure. The many nights she cried after being used and broken. The many times she screamed for someone to save her gone unanswered. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. Why? Why was he here?

"Lady Mizuno?" The Duke called out to her. He placed his hand on her cheek, gently, and moved her head so that whatever distraught expression graced her face met his blank eyes. "What is the matter?"

 _Your services are required, Lady Mizuno._

 _Don't run for I'll have twice as much as fun once I catch you._

 _Good girl. Very good._

Something wet trailed down the side of her face, "Lady Mizuno! Snap out of it," the Duke demanded. He shook her—not too rough, but rough enough—that she blinked. More tears streamed down her face and an uncontrollable shiver ran through her body.

"I don't want to see him," Ami whispered weakly. His bright eyes widen, and pulled her to chest. The blue maiden didn't struggle. She wanted to forget that man and the others who haunted her. The ones that broke her time and time again.

"Ah, why if it isn't the Duke of Mercury," Ami buried her face into the Duke's chest. His chest felt warm and comforting to her. Ami faintly recalled running into his arms after…after the terrors she experienced in her own home. If anything, Ami wanted him to go away. She didn't want to see his face. She didn't want to see that twisted and enchanting smile.

"Might I help you, Lord Saphir," his bitter and annoyed tone told the person well enough that he didn't want to be bother.

"I recognized the pretty face latched onto your arm. Surely, anyone at this peaceful occasion, would notices the beauty of House of Water Lily. The one who ran away, and tarnished her family name," Saphir snorted. "Pray tell, Duke, where did you find her? Her mother has searched long and far for her."

"Where I found her is none of your business," the Duke brushed his question to the side. "You are wearing my patience thin, Saphir of Saturn. Don't you have other nobles to pester?"

Sapphire chuckled, "Always the coldhearted one, eh? Very well. I'll take my leave. I do hope we are properly introduce to each other, Ami."

"Come near her, and I will follow through on _that_."

"Fair enough. Fair enough," Ami lifted her head and turned to the direction of his voice. His back was to her. "At least let my older brother see her. After all, they were once engaged."

The Duke's hold on her tightened, "I think not," he grumbled. Ami refused to meet the man. He could rot with the rest of them in hell.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	31. Suffocate

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _31/ Suffocate_

Her body stiffened.

Her gaze lifted.

And in those brief moments of eye contact, Ami could only conceive a vortex of emotions littered with sorrow, anger, and…desire. Stuck in that goddess forsaken trance—one where she couldn't break her eyes away and could sink deeper into his eyes' depth—Ami's breath hitched. A small breeze ruffled her dress, and she tried to move. But her body disobeyed her. Instead, a glove caressed her cheek, and his hand kept her in place.

"If only you had not suffered this time, Little Doe," he murmured. This time? At first, Ami figured he was referring to her adolescent years, but her instincts told her that was not true.

"I figured I would find you two out here," Ami shifted her eyes to the right and saw Duchess Kaguya smiling warmly. "Quite jealous. I remember being this way with him a long time ago…"

Ami pulled away from the Duke's warm embrace, "I-it's not what it seems."

"Oh, I know," the woman chirped. Ami wasn't convinced. Not with that mischievous and planning gaze shifting between the two. The Duke's eyes burned into her side, and Ami's cheek felt warm. Under his sharp gaze, she was breathless—and to Ami, that was not a good thing. When did she become so docile? So easy to give into a man's touch? To allow herself to be suffocated by every action, and words he aimed her way?

 _What is going on with me?_ She questioned, "My dear boy, you will set her afire with such an intense gaze!" Kaguya snapped her fan close, and directed a glare to her son.

"My apologies, Mother," the Duke grumbled. He looked away, but not without stealing one more glance at her. She knew she was to marry the Duke; however, with the way he looked at her, there had to be another reason. Had he always given her such alluring stares?

"Ah, I suppose it was a given. You adored her then," Kaguya paused. "And you adore her now. The Goddess has truly blessed you. What would I give to have that same chance with your father."

"Mother…he cannot. It would go against his nature."

"Hm, I suppose. Treasure the gift the Goddess has given."

With that, Kaguya bid them farewell, and headed back inside. Her ladyship couldn't mean her, could she? The Duke sighed then guided her into the direction of a sitting area well hidden within a grove far from the building. Ami—her feet sore—took a seat while the Duke stared out to the calm pond waters.

"There are some things I wish to discuss with you. The longer I stall, the more danger I put in you."

"Then why bring me back to this world?" Ami frowned. He didn't answer her.

His eyes appeared feral, "It wouldn't have mattered if I didn't."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	32. Inhuman

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _32/ Inhuman_

He looked away, "Where to begin?" He chuckled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

He was reluctant. That she could easily tell, but she wanted to know something, _anything_. The Duke loved keeping her in the dark, and Ami deserved to know some explanation as to why he strongly wanted to keep her. Once she knew his answer, she would find a way to escape after satisfying her curiosity. No, it wouldn't matter what his answer would be, she would leave. Ami felt like she had dug herself into something she wanted no part of, and it scared her.

More than she wanted to admit.

"How did you know my father?" Ami recalled their previous discussion about him. How did her father still something precious and the Duke had known about it? Ami had a feeling he knew her father more than he let on.

"From a friend. Your father was more or so his errand boy," Zoisite shook his head. "Had he known the trouble he dug himself into, I doubt the man would've went that route in the first place."

"But why?"

"Ask your step-mother," he wrinkled his nose. "Anything else?"

 _Then, I suppose I won't know for a while. We didn't part on good terms_ Ami snorted, "Then what about you? You remain a mystery to me. If I am to marry you," she held back her tongue with what she really wanted to say. "then I should know about you."

"Very well." He gave her side glance. The evening light revealed such a sharp jawline, and darkened, subtle glare in his eyes made her breath hitch. How was this man this gorgeous? Ami blinked her eyes. She needed to focus. But it was getting harder every minute.

"Would you prefer the fluffy details, or the bittersweet truth?" Zoisite turned her way. She almost missed the change in his tone, which sounded too smooth, and husky at the same time.

"I want honesty, Your Grace," she replied softly.

Zoisite took one step forward, "I am not what you think I am. I am what you refuse to believe in," he took another step, and for some reason, Ami found herself leaning back. The tense atmosphere caused the hairs on her back to stand up. "My kind is something you enjoy within those flimsy pages of a novel, Lady."

"Your kind?" Ami swallowed. What could he possible mean? He didn't say anything until he was close. So close that they were only a foot a part. Kneeling, Zoisite brought his gloved hand to her chin, and held it gently.

"My father's kind, specifically," he lowered his voice. "Because of him, I am only half-human and half of his race."

Ami almost cracked a smile. Almost. Watching his pupils turn to slits, Ami's smile faded, and her heart stopped. Sudden dread sunk in.

He was not lying.

He was visibly inhuman and that was terrifying in its own right.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	33. Speechless

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _33/ Speechless_

An uncomfortable and eerie silence settled between them. Ami couldn't form any words, any thoughts, but only show the pure fear and shock on her face. Something stirred in his eyes. A lingering desire glazed over his eyes, and still shocked, he brushed his thumb across her lip. What should she say? All her life she wanted to snicker at the preposterous claims. She always made sure to provide a logical explanation to everything, even to that damned step-mother of hers. And yet, within seconds, the Duke had shattered the bubble that surrounded her. The bubble she built to feel secure. The bubble that reflected a comfortable and quiet life in Deimos.

Regaining her composure, Ami raised her hand, "Your…your eyes," she gripped his wrist as more dread bubbled to the surface. "What are you? This is not real…this is not real! Do not play a joke on me, Your Grace!"

He chuckled, "I expected as much as a response. But I play no games, Lady Mizuno."

 _I refuse to believe him_ Ami furrowed her eyebrows, "Then humor me." Oh, how Ami wanted him to indulge her with whatever "magical" story he could muster. Nothing would change her mind. He blinked once. Then a grin slowly formed on his face.

"Tsk, tsk. You got want you wanted. You ask to know about me, and there you have it. Take it or leave it, Lady," he rose. The Duke's haunting and bright eyes never left her face. The evening light did no favors in concealing the beauty this man held. Ami gritted her teeth. Standing up, she sent him a cold glare before walking away.

She was done.

Or at least, she thought so. In her attempt to walk away, he snatched her back—and with such a strong grip on her wrist—she wouldn't doubt that her wrist was broken from the force. Her back hit his chest roughly, and his arm snaked around her body, his left hand gripping her waist. Her heartbeat escalated. What was wrong with this man?

"Don't you ever walk away from me, Ami," the Duke whispered her name slowly into her ear. "Do you hear me? I've waited far too long for you, and I don't plan on letting you slip away, Little Doe."

Speechless, her eyes widen, "What I speak is true. If you do not accept that fact, then what makes you think I will tell you anything else?" he continued. He held her tightly. Ami kept her mouth shut. A mixture of emotions swirled within her. Fidgeting slightly, the Duke released her, and moved to her side. His eyes no longer animalistic. Instead, a cold demeanor replaced it.

"Shall we return to the gala? Wouldn't want the fools to get too many ideas," he placed a hand on her back, and guided Ami out the grove. Not a single word left her mouth.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	34. Mindset

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _34/ Mindset_

The Duke.

He had been on her mind since yesterday. Ami couldn't fathom the words, the truth, he proposed. Inhuman? How was that even possible? He didn't appear to be the lying, yet the Duke hid his feelings far too well for her to blindly assume that that was the truth. Sighing, Ami went to Thoth's cage, and opened the door. The bird cooed quietly before fluttering out the cage and onto her arm. She massaged his head slowly.

"He wants me to believe he is of the supernatural. But, the supernatural do not exist," she murmured staring into Thoth's eyes. "I refuse to believe such an explanation."

 _If you do not accept that fact, then what makes you think I will tell you anything else?_

 _There are other ways I can get the truth, Your Grace_ Ami thought, "Perhaps I can pay the sorceress a visit. I've been coped up in here all morning."

Thoth cocked his head, cooed, and then flutter to her shoulders. Closing his cage door, Ami headed toward the door, and opened it to reveal an annoyed Siren, and an emotionless Viluy. Siren hadn't spoken to, or even approached her since their confrontation. Ami speculated it had much to do with the Duke. As for Viluy, the young girl kept to her own; in fact, the only thing she knew about the girl was that she loved science. Something they had in common.

"Is there something you need?" Ami asked.

Siren narrowed her eyes, "Not I. Viluy here."

Siren turned to her cousin, "I brought you here, now let me take my leave," she spat, and swiftly left the door, her incoherent murmurs trailed after her. Viluy watched Siren with amusement, then she turned back to her. Without a word, she beckoned Ami to follow her. Curious, Ami frowned, and closed the door behind. She trailed after the quiet girl who hadn't utter a single word. The hall they went down lead a restricted area for her. Viluy looked over her shoulder.

"I'm not like my second cousins…or my mother," Viluy finally spoke. "I'm like you. Completely human. In fact, I was the only one here until you arrived. I apologize for not speaking to you sooner."

"What do you mean?" Ami bit her lip. "Don't tell me—"

"You're going to have to let that mindset go. Don't get me wrong, Lady Mizuno, I'm all for logic when it counts, but science can only explain so much."

"It doesn't appear that way."

"Either way, it doesn't change the fact that you're living in a lion's den," they stopped in front of a door. Viluy looked pale and shivered. What scared her beyond those doors?

Ami looked confused and Thoth, on her shoulder, hooted, "I'll take care of the owl for you. Hopefully, you'll understand what I mean when you see it for yourself."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	35. Century

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _35/ Century_

Opening the door revealed a black curtain, that swayed slightly, and an eerie silence. Viluy, her eyes filled with fear and regret, took Thoth and then pushed her slightly. Chills crawled throughout her body. Butterflies fluttered inside her stomach. Something told her she wasn't going to like what she saw in this room.

"Don't worry, Lady Mizuno. You are never an uninvited guest in this room," Viluy said. "Go on."

With another soft push, Ami stumbled into the room. Her eyes stared forward. Her breath trembled. Behind her, she heard the door quickly shut leaving Ami to dwell in the darkness. The blue maiden's heart raced—she could feel it thumping hard against her chest—and her senses grew sharper to where she heard something shifting beyond the curtain. Swallowing, she convinced herself that the fear she felt wasn't there. Viluy's fear wasn't justified.

She took a step forward. Heels clicked against the floor, and echoed into the shadows. Gripping the curtain with her trembling hand, she slowly pulled it back, and revealed a pitched black room. Once her eyes fully adjusted to the darkness, Ami took another step forward.

"Little Doe, what are you doing here?" whispered a familiar voice. It didn't continue. Instead, a pair of bright, haunting eyes pierced through the darkness and right into her soul. Ami recognized those demonic eyes. They held her tightly in a gaze not too long ago.

"Your Grace…?" Ami's feet were glued to the floor.

"You should leave."

Ami frowned, "Where am I?" She asked. In the shadows, she could make out a four-posted bed towards the back of the room, a fireplace, two large bookcases, and a few plants and rug. Framed pictures hung on the wall. Her eyes focused on the green ones lurking in the corner where she assumed he sat in one of the armchairs she could make out.

"A place I told that damn sorceress to keep you away from," he snapped. "Alas, you are here, and now you shall leave. There is nothing for you here."

Ami balled her fist, "No."

"No? That wasn't a suggestion."

"Your Grace, I wasn't brought here for nothing. And I don't plan on going back—"

"For the Goddess's sake, stop being so damn stubborn! I've told you what you wanted to know, and specifically stated that until you accept it, I won't tell you anything else. Go back to your room."

Ami took another step forward, "You brought me here against my own free will. You bring me back to this life that I wanted no part of, so you best to tell me the truth. I want more than that fairytale you sprouted."

"Fairytale? You continue to amuse me," the Duke chuckled. "And this is the woman that returns to me a century later. Not meek, but too stubborn."

What? Her anger subsided, and confusion settled in instead.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	36. Temptation

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _36/ Temptation_

Why had he waited decades—no, the true question to was how did he wait so long? Surely, he would be quite old, and not physically youthful, a peculiar treasure among treasures. Hell, AMi hadn't been alive that long either. So, why her? Grinding her teeth, she hesitated to snap at the man. And the reason for her hesitation? Those piercing eyes that seemed deadly, feral, and made her tremble. The hairs on her back stood.

It took Ami only a minute to notice it. Her eyes had adjusted enough in the darkness that taking one step closer brought light to something she didn't want to believe: wings and horns. She had been so focused on the point at hand that she had barely noticed the new appendages sprouting from his back, and the medium size, curved horns crowning his head.

"You told me to wait for you," he chuckled. "And I swore I would, and yet, here you are, before me and crushing every piece of memory I have. Do you enjoy taunting me so much? What do I have to do to make this ache stop!"

"Explain yourself."

He tilted his head, "I told you before that I'm not human, at least only half of me isn't," he kept a steady stare. "Can we not continue this conversation another time? Until you accept what I've told you, I cannot tell you anything else."

"Why not? Everything you told me is a…lie," she found herself stuttering the last part, and her voice wavered. The Duke had stood up, and she could see the beast parts clearly. In fact, she noticed he had a tail as well. It flicked to the side. Her head ached. Ami couldn't fathom where it came from and whether it was an illusion. "Why not continue it to make the little tale complete?"

The Duke didn't say a word. Instead, he slowly approached her with silent steps, much like a predator stalking its prey. Her gut twisted. Fear crawled through her body, and her heart sunk with dread. Ami could tell she had pushed the Duke's last nerve. But, she decided to stand her ground. She wanted answers and she would get them right now. He stopped in front of her. Before she could open her mouth, she was swept off her feet. One moment she was standing and the next her back landed against the soft bed sheet. The Duke had her pinned down tightly.

Somehow, his tail gripped her wrist in place of his hand without her knowing; however, she was too shock to comprehend, "Ami, what you don't understand is that I've craved you for so long. That non-human me, the demon inside, wants to own your body, mind, and soul. Don't make this temptation into a game—"

"And if I do?"

"You won't win, I can assure you that."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	37. Suisei

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _37/ Suisei_

Ami could feel his grip tighten, "Why do you suppose I won't? I feel nothing for you."

For a moment, she saw him wince and his grip loosened, "Be quiet. Just…" his breath hitched. There was misery and pain in that plead. A plead so faint and inaudible that Ami's chest felt strange. Her cold words broke something in this man, the distant ache in his eyes mirrored the pain in her chest. The Duke let her go and stumbled back a step.

 _Why do I feel so bad for saying that? It is the truth_ Ami sat up. She watched him gaze beyond her and she tilted her head, what was he staring at? Turning her head over her shoulder, she saw a portrait in the distance. A few rays of light from a veiled curtain shimmered over it for her to see a woman with a baby in her arms.

Ami couldn't stop herself from gasping. The woman…she looked identical to the woman she saw at the park so long ago. Grace and elegance illuminated the petite woman whose eyes held nobility and maturity yet warmth and happiness. Quite the opposite from the woman she saw. The baby looked unmoving and seemed stuck in a fetal position. Almost like stone.

"Suisei…" he murmured. "I've found you, but you bring me misery rather than joy."

Suisei? Where had she heard that name? She felt something cold touch her hand. Frowning, Ami turned back to the Duke and was shocked again that he had dropped to the floor. His wings sank, his tail rested on the floor, and his gripped her hand loosely as if trying to find comfort in her warmth. She wanted to snatch her hand back, yet she didn't.

Slowly, she reached a hesitant hand out, "Suisei…do you mean Lady Suisei? The Grand Duchess who mysteriously disappeared?" She placed her hand on his shoulder. Ami didn't want to be too insensitive. However, Suisei went missing more than century ago so how was that possible?

"She isn't missing," he muttered, he held her stare. Another question upon the many she had. By now, looking at his abnormal appendages made her curious. She leaned forward, never letting go of the Duke's hand, and touched his wing. It twitched, but Ami didn't notice. No, she was fascinated by how smooth and silky it felt. After a moment, his tail wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hand away. Perplexed, she watched Duke's wings disappear.

"If she isn't missing, then where is she?" Ami figured he would give her an answer to at least that one. The Duke swiftly lifted a hand and caressed her cheek with pure affection. Ami's eyes widen.

"She is sitting right here…my beloved Suisei," the Duke's smile was bittersweet.

 _No...he couldn't possibly mean me?_ Ami was speechless and lost in thought.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	38. Realization

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _38/ Realization_

For the rest of the day (and in her room listening to Thoth's soft hoots), Ami ponder in shock, and confusion, and lost for hours until dinner. His words, words of forlorn and bitter sweetness, words that called her a name that sounded familiar and foreign echoed in her head. When she came to dinner, the Duke wasn't there. His seat empty and carried a weighted feeling in her heart. Ami didn't recall how she ended up in her room, but she did remember every detail prior to then.

 _She is sitting right here…my beloved Suisei._

 _That cannot be true. It cannot be right_ Ami thought staring at her plate with her fork and knife hovered above the steak, "Lady Mizuno, is there something wrong?" Kaguya spoke. Snapping out of her thoughts, Ami met the former duchess's concerned eyes.

"It's…nothing, Your Grace. Just pondering a few things," Ami resumed cutting her steak. Her thoughts faded back to the broken look in his eyes and his ghost of a smile. Siren snorted.

"It must be something. Pray tell us, after all, if it wasn't nothing," Siren paused to sip her wine. "my brother would be present at this very moment."

"Siren," Kaguya hissed. "Lady Mizuno is not to blame."

"She is!" Siren snapped. "If she hadn't come back into his life, the Duke wouldn't be the broken man he is now. She's nothing but a fractured mirror of his past!"

Kaguya's heated glare brought chills down Ami's back, "Siren!" Suddenly, the room felt cold and the deadly, blank look that she was so accustomed to the Duke baring appeared in the woman's eyes. Ami had never seen the woman so riled up—it terrified her. Despite the hostile atmosphere, Berthier stood up.

"Cousin, disrespect will not be tolerated," she simply spoke and tapped the girl on her shoulder. Berthier's iced eyes frosted for a second and Siren dropped to the ground. Zeolite, who had been sitting next to Siren, caught her and slumped her over his shoulder.

"Aunt Kaguya, I will take care of Siren," Berthier bowed her head, then she followed her husband out the room with a sleeping Siren. Speechless, Ami wasn't sure what to do or say. It took her a minute to realize that the coldness she felt was real and physically present in the room. Certain glasses had small icicles hanging from them, the food glazed in a thin layer of ice, and broken tableware near Kaguya rested on the table. At this point, she looked to Viluy who held her gaze. A moment of understanding passed between the two ordinary women.

Excusing herself, Ami left the dining and returned to her room. Closing the door, she slowly slid her back down the door and stared at Thoth in the distance. Ami finally realized what the woman was telling her earlier. She couldn't deny it any longer.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	39. Formality

_xxxxxx_

 _Spellbound_

 _39/ Formality_

 _"Let me go!" a woman screamed again. "Don't let them take me!"_

The blue maiden jolted awake. Her eyes remained open for only a moment before the bright daylight obstructed her vision. Closing them again, she moaned. Her eyes burned, and her head ached. She heard a book fall to the floor, so Ami opened her eyes once more. Yawning, she blinked and sighed before laying her head down on the armrest. The voice echoed in her head.

Guilt bubbled up in her chest, "Would you like to rest elsewhere?" a smooth voice asked. Despite the ache, she lifted her up and met an amused pair of green eyes. Her eyes widen. It was the Duke. Leaning against a beautiful and smooth oak table, the man watched her with his hands gripping the table and his right leg loosely over the other.

Ami hadn't seen the Duke for three days. Whether he had intentionally avoided her, she didn't know, and she felt fine with the distance. Ami needed her own space to get her thoughts and self together.

"Is there something you need, Your Grace?"

Annoyed, he frowned, "There are indeed of a couple things I need to address…for the sake of us both," he sighed, crossing his arms. Sitting up, Ami touched her finger lightly to her temple and winced. Where had the headache come from?

"I'm listening," Ami muttered.

The Duke cocked his head, watching her carefully, "For one, my name is Zoisite, I would prefer if you drop the formality," her eyes narrowed. She knew his name was Zoisite, but she didn't want to get too personal with him.

"And why should I? You never had a problem with it before," Ami snorted. She reached down to pick up the book and placed it on the open space on the loveseat.

"I don't believe I have to state the reason," he muttered. "Just please call me Zoisite instead. I would feel more comfortable if you do so."

Ami stared at him for a moment, "Fine."

"Also…I would like to start over. Hiding things even though I felt you wouldn't understand was…wrong. It caused too much strife between us," Zoisite looked away from her. "And your memories…taking them was also wrong…"

As much as she appreciated the apology, what she did not understand was his latter statement. Ami frowned, "What do you—"

Zoisite pushed off the table and approached her. Placing his hand over her temple, "I'm the one at fault. I didn't want you to remember but at the same time, I did," he chuckled. "Watching the love my life be reborn into such a pitiful life, broken beyond repair and begging me to help…I wanted to do something to ease it instead of always playing the mysterious savior."

The pain in her temple eased just with his touch, "I…would rather not have them back," she muttered.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter Updated: 4/7**


	40. Aura

**Good afternoon, everyone! Finally, a proper update, although a day late ^^' I wanted to make sure the plot was steady and that the previous 39 chapters were properly updated to go along with the story I have in mind know. It's somewhat different from my initial idea, yet I love it so much more. You guys are gonna love the story even more from here on out :D With saying that, you all might have to re-read (if you are an older reader) since I did make some significant changes, and those changes will be used for the rest of the story. I recommend you do a re-read, but if you think you can get a grasp of things (or you can just ask me), then be my guest!**

 ** _Guest_ : Thank you so much for the review! I felt pretty bad about leaving this story unfinished and so I decided that I should get back to writing. School is tiresome, but I want to stay dedicated! **

**_James Birdsong_ : Thanks ^^ Glad to see that you think so!**

 ***From previous chapter***

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thank you :)**

 ** _KagoNoNeko_ : Yep! And now that I am back, you have more to look forward too ^^**

* * *

 _Spellbound_

 _40/ Aura_

Zoisite slowly messaged her temple, then he froze and moved his hand away, "The seal I had on them is fading," he muttered. The moment he moved his hand, the aching returned, and she flinched. "However, I'm afraid if I tamper with them again, it'll be detrimental to your mind's health."

 _How so?_ Ami wondered, "How detrimental exactly?" She asked. The hesitation in Zoisite's eyes flickered between wanting to tell her and not wanting tell her out of fear. "How can you even 'tamper' with memories anyways? Is it some magic? Doesn't make sense to me."

"My father is a demon, specifically an incubus. Tampering with memories and dreams is no problem for him," Zoisite sat next to her own the loveseat. "As his son, I inherited his abilities and looks, and with a little help from Lady Tomoe, I mastered them a few decades ago."

 _A few decades ago? Just how old was he anyways_ Ami's mind couldn't comprehend a being living so long and still retaining such youth, "Demon? Incubus? Decades?" She placed her hand in her palms and groaned. A slight migraine was forming.

Zoisite chuckled, "Take it one step at a time. The Occult isn't a easy world to understand. However," she looked at him and watched as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darkened. "If what I suspect is true, your mind will do the rest for you. Just give it time."

"What do you mean?"

Zoisite gently gripped her chin, rubbing his thumb across it slowly, "Remember when you came to my room?"

Ami hadn't forgotten. The whole ordeal played out in her mind, no detail left out, no emotions or touches lost to time. She had so many questions from then, and judging by the look in Zoisite's eyes, he was more than willingly to answer them. As if he was longing for something. Something he expected from her if he did spill his most sensitive and darkest secrets.

"I felt something stirring deep within your mind. Something slowly waking up. I had known that your past memories were coming back, but this felt different," hopefulness illuminated his eyes. "Memories from somewhere else, not this life, but another."

 _He still thinks I'm Suisei_ Ami thought, "I don't get it. What other life could I have had?"

"I can hear your thoughts," Zoisite mused, moving his hand from her chin, while Ami appeared shocked. "I do not _think_ you are her, you _are_ her."

"And how do you know that? Magic?"

"Your aura," he answered.

"Aura? Wouldn't that be the same as magic?"

"An aura is an individual's distinctive 'psychic scent'. I'll show you," he closed his eyes and a faint, misty pale green appeared around him. "No two people have the same. However, yours is identical to Suisei."

Ami muttered, "So, that's why." She didn't understand, but maybe she could ask someone later for a better explanation.

* * *

 **So, for older readers, _Suisei_ means Mercury in Japanese and so I thought it would be a cute name for Ami's past self ^^ This name also replaced Mercury in a previous chapter. And finally, we can get dive into some supernatural concepts and storylines! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next update!**


	41. Visitant

**Finally, I can post this chapter lol I did some last minute changes to this chapter, which is why I'm updating so late. Anyway, I'm so pumped to go back to writing this story. So many characters and interesting storylines that I want to introduce, and I want to make sure they each get their moment to shine. Plus I'm so happy to start gradually start working on the relationship between Ami and Zoisite (because to be honest, even if I plan the chapters out, these two tend to drive the story on it's own oddly enough lol). Back to the story!**

* * *

 _Spellbound_

 _41/ Visitant_

Somehow, Ami wasn't too bothered by Zoisite's presence, and that in its self surprised her. Sure, he had taken her memories (one thing she didn't mind too much), and done so again after their first meeting—which also explained Minako's accusing murmurs and her subtle guilt building up. Just as easily he had taken those recent ones, he lifted the seal on them and gave her quite the migraine afterwards. But it was worth it. She had remember everything that transpired on that day: the mysterious Moon Duchess, Minako's pleads for help, and the appearance of the man who wedged himself back into her life. The pure cold-heartedness and perplexed emotions dwelled within.

"As for your past memories…they'll come back on their own. The Mind is a delicate place, just putting the seal there is dangerous…" Zoisite moved his hand away, slipping his glove back on, and getting up from the chair.

"Delicate?" Ami tilted her head. "I suppose that is true. The human mind can only handle so much."

Zoisite looked down, giving her a sad, unsettling gaze that pierced her soul, "Only so much indeed," he whispered. Not once did he look away. She knew a tormented soul when she saw one, and much like herself, Zoisite showed too many signs of it. Kept quietly within himself. Never exposing itself to the world.

Footsteps approached them, "Your Grace, we have visitors in the parlor awaiting you."

Frightened, Ami jumped, and turn to see a maid holding her hands together in front of her. Bowing and never looking up. Zoisite grumbled something under his breath and walked passed her, snuffing his hands in his pocket. He told the maid to leave then turned to her.

"Would you like to go back to your room?"

The question was random, almost protective, "Ah, I rather not—"

"Zoi darling! I told that stubborn maid that we could find you ourselves!" A voice ranged out and Ami perked up, her eyes frozen to the entrance to the library. She instantly recognized not only the odango Duchess, but the tall and silent gentleman behind her. That posture and regal poise, the fine tailored royal suit, and the stern handsome face wouldn't be foreign to anyone on Earth.

"The Golden Prince," Ami whispered shocked to her core. Her mind couldn't process the deadly yet gorgeous danger before her.

Zoisite shook his head, "I wasn't expecting to see the both of you so soon. In fact," he shielded Ami from their sight. "I was coming to greet you."

The Moon Duchess pouted, "We haven't seen you since soiree," then she paused and peered around him. "Ah, why is that a familiar face from Deimos?"

Ami stood up, realizing that it was disrespectful to keep quiet, "And you are the Grand Duchess from the House of Moon," her voice stuttered, she was physically shaking. Why?

Dark, unfeeling eyes peered into her soul.

* * *

 **I got so much in store for his character xD I think you guys will probably know who he is, but I'm not gonna name drop. Let's just say he'll fit his role very nicely and trust me, he is as deadly as Ami makes him out to be. After all, Zoisite shielded her for a reason ;) Until the next chapter!**


	42. Intriguing

**I'm so happy it's almost Friday. School stresses me out and every time feel like just being lazy, I also feel like I should be studying. Just ugh. Not only that, but I just did my schedule for the fall and omg...Imma die for sure T-T Add on to the fact that I'm both working and taking a summer class (I'll be staying on campus since home is 3 hours away), which, sadly, means I won't have another actual break until winter break. Hopefully this all pays off though lol**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thanks!**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Glad to see you also, and well, I did feel bad that I just left many of my stories hanging. But you do have a point. Also, yep. I just felt it suited better than just Mercury ^^**

 ** _KageNoNeko_ : Trust me, I've made some interesting changes, so re-reading won't be a waste of time :)**

* * *

 _Spellbound_

 _42/ Intriguing_

"Another one of your playthings, I suppose?" The Golden Prince asked half-heartedly. "Yet, that can't be right. She looks far too familiar, like a remnant from the past. Woman, who are you?"

Her heart banged against her chest, "Ami Mizuno, Your Majesty," she turned and bowed to the prince while still remaining partially hidden by Zoisite. Zoisite appeared annoyed, as if the whole encounter upset him.

"Mizuno? Ah, you're the daughter of that man. Lord Mizuno I presume?" the Moon Duchess said folding her arms and narrowing her eyes. "Zoi dearest, what are you doing with the child of an underground crime lord?"

 _My father isn't a crime lord! Sure, he was Koan's lap dog for many years, but never a crime lord_ she could only spat that out in her head, too afraid to speak out of line, "My business with her has nothing to do with Lord Mizuno. In fact, I don't believe I invited you here to discuss my personal business, _Usagi_."

Usagi smiled with frigid eyes, "We can make her a part of our business," she said in a soft tone. Chills ran down Ami's back. Just where did the hostile atmosphere come from? Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched the prince approach her. He grabbed her chin, yanking it roughly, and made her eyes stare deep into his. His hot hand felt unnatural and those intrigued, empty eyes filled with amusement. A glimmer of recognition passed through them.

"How long have you known this woman, Brother?" the prince said.

Zoisite placed a hand on the prince, the grip was tight, "Unhand her, Endymion." Ami couldn't believe that Zoisite would refer to the prince in such a manner. Was he not worry that the prince slit his throat? Usagi approached her too, something sparkled in her eyes. No, that wasn't correct. The Moon Duchess's eyes took on shade of illuminated sliver that peered deep into her psyche.

"Relax. I will not harm her. She brings back too many memories of an era long gone," Endymion stated. "Tell me, have you received Her Holiness's blessing, or is this a trick of the light?"

Zoisite moved his hand away, and the prince let her go, "She is real. I'm not too sure how, Suisei never explain what she was clearly to me," Zoisite commented. "Only that she would one day return."

Usagi cocked her head, "Suisei? Is this suppose to be her incarnation?" However, from how the odango woman sounded, she already knew her answer. Her silver eyes faded back to a heavenly blue.

Ami was lost, "Apparently," she muttered. The Golden Prince lifted his eyebrow at her response. Zoisite sighed then turned to her.

"My apologies, Little Doe," Zoisite said. "Perhaps we can chat latter. I have some political business to discuss with these two."

Oddly, without argument, the two followed him out the library. They must've known he wanted them to leave her alone. For whatever reason that may be.

* * *

 **We won't be seeing them for probably 10 or so chapters after this one, but they do have a reason for being present. Possibly among the lines of triggering something ;) (also, I love how Ami hasn't questioned why Zoisite calls her Little Doe yet xD) Until the next update!**


	43. Maiden

**Good afternoon ^^ Honestly, I'm so tired right now but I'm trying to stay away from bad sleeping habits lol I'll probably the sims or something cause writing and planning will just make me sleeper ^^' Also, after watching a Chinese Drama earlier, I came up with such a good story idea for Minako/Kunzite/Adonis story. It'll be put aside though since I should really focus on current stories xD**

 ** _KageNoNeko_ : Yep, but unfortunately, Usagi didn't use to be like that once upon a time. As for Endymion, well you'll see. And yeah, not only is Little Doe interesting, but it also has some story weight to it ;)**

 ** _James Birdsong_ : Thanks!**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Comment what you like! No question is unnecessary to me and that's what I'm here for ^^ I didn't change too much, but enough that certain future events will probably leave you confuse, so that's why I recommend a re-read of it, but you don't have too!**

* * *

 _Spellbound_

 _43/ Maiden_

The next morning, Ami decided to seek Beryl out and ask her about auras despite the foreign feeling creeping within her that she already knew…somehow. She didn't see the Moon Duchess or the Golden Prince again after the initial meeting; however, she was told by Viluy that they were still here, their business unfinished. Shivering, Ami hoped she didn't see them at all. Chills still ran down her back from yesterday's encounter. Arriving at Beryl's room within the west wing (Zoisite still didn't give her too much freedom, but she at least persuaded him to show her Beryl's room), she knocked three times on the door, waiting for the sorceress to open the door.

The door opened after a minute or two, "Oh," the sorceress wiped her face, as if she was hiding the tears apparent in her glossy eyes. "Ami, how did you find this room?"

"Zoisite told me where it was."

Dumbfounded, Beryl regained her composure, "Ah, first name base I see," she mused then opened the door wide enough to let her in. "Come in, I was just about to have some tea."

Ami stepped into the room and gave it a quick look over. Books stacked messily in an organized fashion scattered the floor, a desk contained huge books with one being open and next to a flameless candle, and a single bed was against the wall. There were two bookshelves and a shelf filled with jars, smaller bottles, and other items. On the bed she noticed a black cat with a weird bald spot on it's head.

"You have a cat?" Ami asked. Beryl closed the door and guided the blue maiden to a sofa against a wall.

"Not really. She belongs to my mentor," Beryl grabbed a tea pot and two cups and placed them on the coffee table. She poured tea into them both. "She tagged along ever since I left Phobos a long time ago, about two decades ago actually."

"Phobos? Isn't that close by Deimos, just a day's walk if I'm not wrong?" Ami took her tea cup and sipped some of it.

The cat yawned then starred daggers at Ami, "Mhm. Phobos is where the High Priestess teaches the sacred art of fire at the Temple of Mars. Actually, I was once an aspiring priestess there."

 _Interesting. By High Priestess, I presume she means Lady Hino_ Ami thought, "You said two decades ago, right? You look no younger than twenty."

"Those with magic flowing through our veins don't follow the mundane laws of life," Beryl smiled. "I am, like the High Priestess, descended from the Firebird, one of the Four Maidens of the former Moon Kingdom."

"Firebird?"

"The Maiden of Ashes, the Firebird," Beryl sipped her tea. "She served the Moon Princess alongside the three other Celestial Maidens."

Ami rubbed her temple, "That…sounds familiar," she muttered. She had never heard about these Maidens yet the name was nostalgic.

As if she spoken those very words before.

* * *

 **Yes, we are finally itching ever so closely to the main plotline. However, I'll advise Ami to very careful...since some things are better left nostalgic ;) Until the next update (which will be tomorrow for those not familiar with the schedule)!**


	44. Dream

**So sorry for the late update! Got caught in homework and studying almost all day ^^' Anyways, this chapter will officially kick us into act II where things start to get more interesting and far more complex. However, as for antagonist(s), they will have some name drops here and there, but I won't say anything else but that ;) Also, we finally get to meet an interesting character who has importance later on :)**

 ** _KageNoNeko_ : Yep! Glad you caught on to that how conversation was hinting to the next major plot point ^^ **

* * *

_Spellbound_

 _44/ Dream_

She knew she had to be dreaming.

Above her, Ami witness the most beautiful sight she had ever seen: a sky filled with forever night and starry skylights with colors varying from every end of the spectrum. Dust illuminated by the distance lights brought out different shades—giving it an ethereal appearance. This wasn't Earth…no, her eyes skimmed the surroundings where, in the background, a grand ivory castle stood. The architecture was far different from the Aurelian Palace within Elysion. Even the people around her boasted looks that were gorgeously inhuman. Yet, no matter how extrinsic it seemed, it was home _somehow_. Looking down, her dress reminded her of Suisei when she first saw her in the lake weeks ago. Shocked, Ami walked to the fountain and gasped. On her head appeared to be dainty crystal antlers with icy ivory and blue roses encircling it's thorns around them. Her facial structure mimicked Suisei in every way.

"Suisei!" A voice called out to her. Ami turned to it, and wanted to say she wasn't Suisei, but her mouth wouldn't move. What control she had over her body vanished. Instead, her eyes took in a youthful, petite woman. Her teal hair was tied into a beautiful braided bun, gentle sea-green eyes shone with worry, and both her white and sea green dress and translucent green shawl flowed in the artificial wind. Intricate silver bands shaped like a snake wrapped around her arms to her hands.

Having caught up with her, the woman flicked Ami's forehead, "Oh, Suisei. Can you not run off so much? I swear you act like the Princess in more ways then you know," the woman shook her head.

Ami pouted and held her forehead, "I was only curious, Kaiousei. We don't come to Mare Serenitatis that often, so I wanted to take some mental notes."

"Still, though it may be a peaceful time, I cannot let you out of my sight. Because of this," Kaiousei pointed to the illuminated, glacial jewel centered inside her silver diadem. "You are a treasured jewel to not only the Queen, but to the Mariner Isles—"

"I know, Kaiousei," Ami smiled. Just what was she seeing right now? Was it a memory? But it couldn't be since this was _nothing_ related to her current life.

Kaiousei sighed, "Such a smart, young girl," she placed her hand on Ami's back and guided her to the direction of the ivory castle. "Before long, you'll leave little old me behind."

"No, I won't. You're the only mother and mentor I have ever known."

"Oh, sweet fawn. Sooner or later, there will be nothing left for me to teach you, and by then, you will have transcended."

But Ami could only shake her head as they approached the heavenly castle. To Ami, it felt more like a farewell then a simple visit. However, the odd dream began fading and she found herself opening her eyes, staring at the ceiling. Both confused yet awed.

* * *

 **So, we finally meet Suisei's mentor and motherly figure, Kaiousei. Now, if you realized the interesting choice in name, then you're on to something. Kaiousei means Neptune in Japanese ^^ I won't say anything else, or if she has any connections to our lovely ocean guardian lol You'll just have to see. Until the next update!**


	45. Letter

**Here's another update ^^ So, I know the 'romance' bit is on the back burner a bit, but I kinda have a full story in mind and everything is _ideally_ paced in my head. Just because they were lovers once, doesn't mean they'll turn out that way right away. I want to make it as realistic as possible, and Ami has only been around him for 4-5 weeks now lol We also have her trauma as well, so Zoisite is trying to be patience, and give her time to adjust to everything. For now, I'll be focusing on plot since there are some major plot points starting now :)**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thanks!**

* * *

 _Spellbound_

 _45/ Letter_

The dream lingered in the back of her mind. From the kingdom itself to Suisei's caregiver, everything appeared ethereal and beyond the human perception. Just Suisei herself was enough to bewildered her. Almost like a woodland goddess adorned in ice and snow, an embodiment of winter itself. She wanted to ask Zoisite—no, tell him about the dream, but she figured his mother would know more. On more than one occasion did the gracious lady speak in riddles and gave away a feeling of knowing all that had come, at least to Ami's situation.

Frowning, Ami gazed out the window, "Little Doe," a deep voice rumbled her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder, and shifted her position on the window seat of a random sitting room.

"Zoisite," her voice soft. He was holding two envelopes sealed with the House of Water Lily's seal. She could tell that much from this distance.

Zoisite handed her the letters when he was close enough, "I received these two letters in the mail. They are addressed to you."

He sat next to her, "How did you find me? Is it one of your abilities?" She mused, breaking the seal off one envelope and took a letter out. This one was from her father. Excitement bubbled inside her. She hadn't sent him a letter in a long time, so it was nice to see his handwriting and no what was truly going on from his point of view.

"I simply followed your aura. Perhaps I can teach you one day, if not from the sorceress," he sounded irritate. Like the thought of someone else teaching her annoyed him.

"I can learn from the both of you," she said. Her father told her that he had made some mistakes while she was gone, and that she was grateful for the Duke of Mercury for his kindness even though he had offended him greatly. He also addressed her engagement to the Duke and that it was the only way she could lead a better life with someone he trusted to protect and care for her. In between the lines, she could tell he was remorseful for ignoring her suffering all those years. She didn't really hate him because in his own way he was still dealing with his wife's, her beloved mother's, death ten years ago.

Tears blurred her eyes, but she wiped them away, "I'll like to visit him one day. We have much to talk about," she put the letter back and opened the second envelope.

"I can arrange that. You probably feel imprisoned here," he chuckled. She only smiled. But that smile quickly faded.

Her reaction to this letter was different, "How…does she know?" Her words stuttered. Pain, fear and anger drowned her emotional state, leaving her monotone voice to rang through the room.

"What is it?" He narrowed his eyes, starring at the letter.

Ami was speechless, "My step-mother…she wants to celebrate my return to high society."

* * *

 **Oh my...so will Ami accept that offer? Who knows. Perhaps her father will convince her or maybe not, since he has made it clear that he wants her away from his second wife as possible. Anyways, like I said, I will sprinkle some "romantic" elements throughout until I see fit to go full on, but I don't want the romance to compromise anything in the story or make it seem to rush. I want everything to have a pay off factor in the end ^^ Until the next update!**


	46. Jewel

**So, I decided to get this chapter out earlier than I usually do. I have some packing to do, since I'll be briefly going home for the weekend and also taking some stuff home as well, but I did some more story planning earlier. On my way home, I'll be working on some character profile for the characters since were starting to also enter "past" territory, which affects a lot of relationships (whether between nobles, characters, or the countries even) a lot lol Prepare for major world building to come which should be fun :D**

 ** _KageNoNeko_ : Yep...especially after all her step-mother did to her ^^'**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thanks!**

 ** _Guest_ : Here's the next update! Updates are always on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday :3**

* * *

 _Spellbound_

 _46/ Jewel_

After the initial shock her step-mother gave her yesterday, Zoisite told her she could burn the letter and ignore the party invite. Only if things were so easy. It turns out her step-mother was smart. She made it a typical party invitation that invited the whole household of Mercury as well as other influential Houses and aristocratic families. And while Zoisite was against it, Kaguya told her son to leave personal bias out of it and go for the sake of family honor.

Ami didn't have to go. Kaguya _did_ make that clear; however, she also told Ami that it was be a good chance to see her father. If matters worsen upon her attendance, Kaguya would personally take the blue maiden home. That reassured her greatly. So, sadly, Ami agreed but only to see her father.

"I despise the woman, but upholding the honor and status of my family must prevail," Kaguya sighed while fanning herself. They were sitting in tea room within the east wing. "Koan has aligned herself with people I rather not make enemies of…at this time."

Sipping her tea, Ami raised her eyebrow at the Grand Duchess's last words, "And who might that be?" She always found the woman a pleasant person to hold a conversation with. Meek but dangerous, caring yet having a iron heart and mind.

"The Saturn House and Pluto House, they aren't quite fans of ours," her subtle tone told Ami there was more to that, and she had a sick feeling she would find out soon enough.

"But we didn't come to talk about noble politics," Kaguya continued. "I can tell something else is bothering you."

She read my mind Ami placed her cup down, "It's about this dream I had. I thought you could better understand it than I."

Kaguya nodded, "Very well. Tell me, dear." So, Ami explained the whole dream to her. No detail left out, and she watched as Kaguya's face changed from calm to pure shock. When she was finished, the Grand Duchess remained quiet for a few minutes before speaking.

"My dear…that wasn't a dream. More like a memory from long ago," Kaguya's sad eyes touched her soul in an odd way. "Kaiousei…she was a friend of mine during the Silver Millennium. When the Moon Kingdom fell, she went missing. Presumed dead."

Ami's eyes widen, "And the iced jewel she pointed out was no other than the Aquarius. One of Celestial Jewels that belongs to the great Goddess Cosmos, said to have come from her very tears," Kaguya told her. "One of Kaiousei's apprentice, Suisei, was the supposed incarnation of the Aquarius."

"Incarnation? You mean she _was_ the stone, just personified?" And what did that mean for Ami?

"I'm not sure," a familiar voice reply. "However, that jewel was the very thing your father had stolen. But not for himself, but for another."

Turning around, she saw Zoisite with Narcissus close behind. Sorrow and pain manifested within his calm composure.

* * *

 **So, Kaguya and Kaiousei used to be friends, interesting. Could that possible mean that Kaguya knew Suisei as well? Who knows. We also have hints at a potential antagonist ;) Cause what could they _possibly_ want with the Aquarius? And yes, the Silver Millennium is NOT the time period of this story. The time period is named the  Golden Millennium, which started not so long after the Silver Millennium ^^ Until the next update! **


End file.
